el cambio de Davis
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: en esta historia Davis no será mi personaje principal además de que incluí unos cuantos personajes del manga espero y les guste
1. Chapter 1

Davis, Tk, Kari, Ken y Rey: 13 años

Yolei: 14 años

Cody: 11 años

Acotaciones

**= ruido

""=pensamientos

- =dialogo

() =comentarios o chistes del autor

* * *

Cap1

Después de su victoria contra MalonMyotismon los chicos decidieron continuar con sus vidas.

Yolei decido salir con Ken unas semanas después se hicieron novios.

3 días después los niños deciden acampar para celebrar su victoria y el lugar donde acampan es el castillo de Devimonen el digimundo, después de un baño y una deliciosa cena preparada por los chefs (Davis y matt). Todos se van a dormir en parejas: Tai y Sora, Matt y Mimi, Kari y Yolei, Tk, Cody, y Ken, Joe e Izzyy Davis bueno el aprovecho y mientras todos decidían con quien dormir el tomo la única habitación para el solo y la más grande

-no creo que eso haya sido muy lindo de tu parte Davis- decía V-mon molesto

Davis solo lo ignora sabiendo que los demás en este momento ya se habrían dado cuenta y aun así ya se habrían ido a dormir.

De repente una tormenta se eléctrica se hace presente y esto hace que Kari se despierte con miedo y tratando de dormirse pero no puede ya que Yolei hablaba dormida (¿típico no?), Kari no tuvo más opción que ir a dormir en un sillón pero… algo la detuvoy fue cuando se detuvo en frente del cuarto donde Davis dormía así que se armó de valor y toco la puerta.

*TocToc*

-voy… ¿Quién demonios toca la puerta de un héroe a las ¡2:00 am!?- dice Davis mientras se levantaba molesto y veía su despertador

-lamento si te desperté Davis soy yo- decía Kari quien estaba detrás de la puerta

-no, no te preocupes pero… que sucede Kari-chan.- dijo Davis mientras le abría la puerta a Kari el chico esperaba encontrarse con todos menos con ella y menos en pijama

-lo que sucede es que…

De repente se escucha un relámpago haciendo que ella se aferre al pecho de Davis haciendo que ambos se sonrojen (ablando de momentos incomodos)

-lo siento Davis no era mi intención—decía Kari mientras trataba de ocultar su cara roja del chico

-no te preocupes Kari-chan, ¿pero dime porque estás aquí?- dice Davis tratando de recuperar la cordura y de que Kari no notara su cara tan roja como tomate

-lo que sucede es que… le tengo miedo a los rayos (dah que no es obvio Davis) y Yolei habla de ken dormida y yo… quería saber si puedo pasar la noche aquí

-sí, no te preocupes yo dormiré en el sofá decía Davis mientras señalaba un sofá viejo

-no, yo… quería… que tu…. durmieras conmigo es que… yo… me siento más segura a tu lado- decía una Kari muy apenada (ok ya me confundí esto era una declaración o una situación bastante rara entre los 2)

-de acuerdo- decía Davis mientras se ponía rojo y se dormía alado de Kari (°/°)

* * *

bueno este es el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado y espero la próxima semana subir el siguiente

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Cap2

Pasan unos cuantos meses después del campamento y los niños elegidos se reúnen para ver cuáles eran sus planes futuros y como era de esperarse Davis no había llegado

-chicos uhm… tenemos un importante anuncio que hacer- decía Tk muy nervioso

-deberíamos esperar a los demás- decía Kari al ver que no estaban todos los elegidos

- no te preocupes por ellos Kari, Joe dijo que tendría un examen y que no podría venir (típico de joe)- dice matt quien trata de calmar a su hermano y ala pequeña hermana de Tai

-y que hay Davis? pregunta ken

-no hay de qué preocuparse me dijo que tendría una práctica de soccer "**aunque lo note un poco raro en la mañana**" decía Tai mientras se hacía que Tk continuara con lo que iba a decir

**Mientras tanto con Davis **

- V-mon vamos hoy es el día- decía un Davis muy apresurado

-te deseo mucha suerte espero que me vaya igual con… mira Davis algo está pasando- dice v-mon al ver que los chicos estaban reunidos él y Davis deciden acercarse sin ser notados por los demás mientras el chico se toca una pequeña caja en su bolsa del pantalón

**De regreso con los elegidos**

**- **bueno en ese caso quería decirles que… Kari y yo empezamos a salir

-wow que bien sabíamos que uds dos terminarían juntos- dicen Sora, Mimi y Yolei

Todos felicitaban a Tk y Kari y nunca se dieron cuenta que Davis había escuchado todo y dejo caer la pequeña caja que tenía en sus manos Ken escucho el sonido y al darse vuelta vio una pequeña caja tirada en el suelo y a su mejor amigo alejarse de ahí

"Davis…" fue lo único que paso por la mente de Ken al ver a su amigo alejarse y tomar la caja del suelo.

Continuara...

* * *

cap corto pero estos casos es cuando únicamente voy a meter dos cap


	3. Chapter 3

Cap3

Davis corría a su casa con lágrimas en sus ojos hasta que un policía lo detiene

(Para que no confundirse los policías serán **P1** y **P2**)

-chico ten más cuidado quieres- decía el** P1**

-está bien pero… ¿Qué hace usted en mi casa?- le pregunta Davis al policía

-¿tú vives aquí hijo?-pregunta el** P1** y ve a Davis con una cara muy seria

-si porque oficial- contesta Davis al policía pero no esperaba la respuesta de dicho oficial

-hijo tienes que ser fuete… es que… tus padres y tu hermana… fueron asesinados dice el** P1** quien mira a Davis y le pone una cara de tristeza

-que… no, no es cierto "porque a mí primero Kari y ahora mi familia"-decía Davis llorando y a la vez pensando en porque todo esto le estaba pasando

-lo ciento hijo pero… mi compañero dice la verdad- decía uno de los policías que se encontraba viendo la escena del crimen

- no tienes algún familiar que puedan cuidar de ti- decía el **P1**

-sí, un tío pero… él vive en España dice Davis quien recuerda a su tío Gerard (si en este fic el tío de Davis es Gerard Pique)

-podrías decirle que viniera por ti como compraderas aun res muy pequeño para vivir solo le dice el **P1**

En eso Davis toma su celular y le marca a su tío

-Tío Gerard unos chicos quieren hablar contigo- dice Davis quien estaba un poco nervioso

Pasan varios minutos y los policías le explican todo al tío de Davis.

-Davis lamento tu perdida pero hoy tengo un partido importante y mi esposa tiene un concierto, así que mañana iré por ti crees que te puedas quedar con un amigo hasta entonces- le dice el famoso jugador

- claro- contesta Davis

-mientras tu tío llega de España te quedaras con un amigo o en una estancia especial le dice el** P2**

-está bien solo voy por unas cosas-dijo Davis mientras se alejaba de los policías entro a su habitación y se fue al digimundo quedarse con v-mon en su casa (la casa de V-mon era parecida a la mansión que tenía Puppetmon) al llegar a ese lugar Davis le cuenta casi todo a V-mon

-Lo siento mucho amigo, pero si te vas promete venir al digimundo seguido- le dice V-mon mientras le da la mano a Davis

-así, será amigo mío… otra cosa antes de que se me olvide, no les digas nada a los demás digimons de acuerdo- decía davis tratando de que V-mon guardara el secreto

A la mañana siguiente Davis se levantó muy temprano para arreglar sus asuntos en su escuela

-uhf pensé que no llegaría- dice Davis muy cansado

Pero a la vez en el salón

-"Davis" eso era lo único en la mente de Kari

-¿estás bien Kari?- le pregunta Tk

- oh, Si estoy bien solo voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco- le contesta la elegida de la luz

Mientras Kari daba un paseo por su escuela paso por la oficina del director y le pareció escuchar la voz de Davis y se acerca para escuchar mejor la conversación hasta que….

-que está haciendo señorita Kamiya- dice uno de los profesores

- ja ja ja profesor Minamoto que hace usted por aquí- dice Kari mientras ríe sarcásticamente

-tratando de llevarla a clase- le contesta el profesor mientras llevaba arrastrando la por los pasillos hasta su salón de clase

**Mientras tanto dentro de la oficina**

Davis le había explicado todo al director de su escuela y con forme paso el tiempo lo único que dijo fue

-bueno Motomiya te deseo lo mejor de aquí en adelante y suerte en todo lo que hagas- le dice el director de su escuela mientras lo abraza y se despide

-Gracias Director Fujiyama- dice Davis mientras sale de la oficina y se dirige a fuera de la escuela

Mientras tanto en el salon de clase

- kari que te pasa ¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Tk

-oh, no es nada Tk es solo que me pareció escuchar la voz de Davis en la oficina del director- decía Kari preocupada

-tal vez estaba hay porque es la 8°va vez que llega tarde a clase

-al terminar la clase Kari fue a ver al director y al preguntarle qué era lo que había pasado solo para llevarse una terrible sorpresa

-Tai mueve tu trasero rápido y ven por mí es urgente- al oír eso Tai aparece y se lleva a kari

-kari dime ¿qué pasa?- le pregunta Tai

-luego te digo Tai hay que ir al aeropuerto- dice kari mientras corre rápido (carreritas para ver si llegan a tiempo al aeropuerto)

Mientras los hermanos Kamiya se dirigían a toda velocidad al aeropuerto iban hablando acerca de lo que había ocurrido

-escúchame Kari vamos a separarnos y buscar a Davis y evitar que se vaya- decía Tai tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su hermana pero los ánimos de Kari caen al ver a Davis entado en un avión con un sujeto portando una camisa roja con rayas amarillas

Mientras el avión se alejaba Davis solo tenía una cosa en la mente

"adiós niños elegidos, adiós odiaba, adiós Kari y sobre todo adiós al viejo Davis Motomiya"

continuara...

* * *

como ven he metido ciertos chistes para alegrar un poco el fic

con respecto a Davis mas adelante le ocurrían cosas buenas pero antes tiene que sufrir un poco y se los dice un escritor Daikair

los veo el próximo viernes


	4. Chapter 4

Al ver el avión despegar solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de Kari en ese momento

"¿porque… Davis porque?"

-llegamos tarde- decía Tai al ver a su amigo partir

**Pasa una semana**

-Chicos tengo una mala noticia Davis Motomiya "el rey de las ventanas rotas" dejara de asistir a esta escuela (creo que eso era más que obvio)

-que está diciendo profesor… tiene que ser una broma

- no, no lo es señor Takaishi… ahora volvamos a la lección- dice el profesor mientras sacaba un libro de su escritorio

Más tarde todos los elegidos se reúnen tanto los de la primera como la segunda generación y se fueron al digimundo (a interrogar a V-mon) a ver si V-mon sabía algo

-¿es aquí?- pregunta gatomon

-Si, según las indicaciones de Gennai-contesta Izzy (solo 3 ersonas conocían la casa de V-mon, Davis, Gatomon y Gennai ya que Davis le pidió que lo cuidara hasta que pudiera irse a vivir con el en España)

*Toc Toc*

-Davis por… ah son ustedes ¿Qué es lo que quieren?- les dice V-mon a los niños elegidos con un tono muy frio ya que sabía solo algunas cosas del pasado de Davis

-V-mon queríamos preguntarte si tú… ¿sabes algo acerca de Davis?-le pregunta Kari

-no, ¿porque? –le contesta V-mon con el mismo tono de frialdad

-V-mon sabemos que Davis se fue a España y…- dice Tk al ver al digimon completamente solo

-y… no creo que…- continua cody tratando de terminar al frese pero es interrumpido por V-mon

-¡No! Ustedes me están mintiendo Davis no me dejaría solo- contesta V-mon molesto

- en eso tienes razón mi amigo- dice Davis quien había cambiado su look ya que ahora portava una chamarra negra, un pantalón azul, una camisa de AC/DC negra, sus guantes ya no eran amarillos… los cambio por unos negros con agujeros en los dedos y un cráneo el centro de los guantes y también se había cortado el cabello

-¡Davis!- gritan todos los elegidos

-V-mon te veo afuera hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo- decía Davis mintras su mirada solo estaba en V-mon

-no crees que nos debes una explicación…- le dice Tk mientras le toca él hombro (el peor error de du vida)

-no me gusta que me toque la escoria- dice Davis mientras le da dos golpes a Tk

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Motomiya? nosotros solo vinimos a preguntar porque te habías ido- dice Matt tratando de levantar a Tk

- no sabía que tu hermano aun te limpiaba el trasero Tk-dice un Davis que ríe como si le hubiesen contado un chiste

-Davis deberías calmarte un poco- le sugiere Izzy

-si Davis ¿por qué actúas así?- le pregunta Mimi

-Sí, Davis todos somos amigos y estamos en el mismo equipo- dice sora quien hace un intento por que Davis reflexione

-ja ja ja no me hagan reír, yo no soy más un elegido y tampoco… tengo porque usar esto" estas gafas lo único que me han traído mucho dolor" V-mon te espero afuera- decía Davis quien tiro sus gafas al suelo y fueron recogidas por Tai y mientras que Davis era detenido por Ken

-Davis tu no sueles actuar así ¿dinos que es lo que tienes?-le pregunta ken quien estaba preocupado por su amigo pero no se esperaba la respuesta de este

-No me digas como tengo que actuar… Emperador De los Digimons- le decía Davis con el mismo tono que el usaba cuando Ken era el emperador de los digimons

-ya estoy harta… de esta actitud tuya- dice Kari quien estaba a punto de darle una bofetada pero es detenida por la mano de Davis y por impulso (aja si como no) Kari le da un beso a Davis quien toma a todos por sorpresa en especial a Tk , Ken y Tai porque ellos conocían a Kari como una chica tímida y sensible, no por una chica que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos

-Qué sea la última vez que haces eso Kari- dice Davis mientras se aleja de Kari

Una vez afuera él le explica todo a V-mon y le dice que si él lo desea puede irse con él a España que le había contado todo a su Tío sobre los Digimons y sobres sus hazañas en el digimundo y que que si se comportaba él podía quedarse en casa del Tío de Davis

-Dime que fue todo eso Davis- dice Kari molesta quien logro ver a Davis hablando con V-mon pero seguía molesta por la actitud del chico

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta Davis con indiferencia

-a tu actitud y comportamiento con los chicos tú no eres así dime ¿qué fue lo que te paso?- le pregunta Kari

-¿quieres saber?...primero tú y luego un idiota mato a mis padres yo… lo perdí todo en un día y lo único que quiero es que ustedes los elegidos me dejen en paz- decía un Davis que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y un dolor inmenso mientras sus manos se volvían puños

-yo… lo siento… no lo sabía dice Kari mientras en su mente solo pasa una cosa "lo perdí todo primero a ti y luego a mi familia" que significa eso Davis" (en serio no lo sabe creo que todos ya nos dimos cuenta pero… bueno)

-te quiero hacer una pregunta Kari ¿aquella vez en el campamento lo que me dijiste era verdad o solo jugaste con mis sentimientos?- dice un Davis molesto y confuso a la vez

-yo nunca haría ese tipo de cosas yo… te dije la verdad en ese momento- dice Kari quien estaba Rojísima por lo que había dicho

-me alegra escuchar eso… Adiós Kamiya- dice Davis mientras le planta un beso en la mejilla a Kari

-pe…pero Davis… espera-dice Kari en un intento por detener a Davis

-lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer en España, V-mon vienes- dice Davis mientras mira a su compañero

* * *

ok aki todos se que estarán un poco confundidos pero al personaje de Davis le puse un poco de frialdad por lo que es un poco bipolar en algunos cap se preocupa por los demás y en otros momentos los ofende ;)

con gusto contestare mas dudas si las tienen


	5. Chapter 5 cinco años despues

Cap5

Ya habían pasado 5 largos años desde que Davis Motomiya dejo el equipo ahora los elegidos de la Segunda Generación tenían 18 estaban en preparatoria excepto Cody quien aún estaba en secundaria con 14 años pero lo que no sabían era que lo peor estaba por venir…

-hoy inicia un siclo escolar nuevo "que es lo peor que podría pasar" dice Kari mientras camia quien se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco y su look era un poco diferente ya que ahora portaba una falda de color azul y una blusa de color rosa

-buenos días Kari-chan, ya estas lista para iniciar el ciclo escolar- le pregunta Tk quien tambien había cambiado un poco su forma de vestir o por lo menos eso parecía ya que no traía su gorro(por fin se lo quito) y traía el pelo más largo

De repente un auto (para ser precisos un Ferrari Azul con una "V" en el centro de color amarillo) pasa raídamente frente a ambos en eso llega Ken para ver cómo estaban

-¿están bien chicos?- pregunta Ken quien seguía con los mismos pantalones grises y ahora tenía una camisa negra sin mangas

-oh, buenos días ken creo que al sujeto de ese auto se le hiso un poco tarde y eso fue lo que paso- decía Kari al intentar levantarse

-sí, pero aun así debería tener más cuidado casi nos atropella- dice Tk mientras levanta a Kari del suelo, en eso otra persona se acerca y no era ni más ni menos que Yolei quien no había cambiado mucho en su forma de vestir

-hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- dice Yolei mientras los saluda

-hola Yolei- le contestan los 3 jóvenes

Los chicos llegan a la escuela a tiempo y deciden dividirse Tk, Kari y Ken van a su salón mientras que Yolei se dirige al suyo

**Mientras tanto con Tk, Kari y Ken**

- chicos me alegra anunciarles que hoy en este nuevo ciclo escolar se nos unirá un nuevo estudiante, puedes pasar- le dice el profesor mientras el chico nuevo se hace presencia.

Kari, Tk y Ken no pueden creer lo que ven el Ex líder de los niños elegidos estaba de regreso

-Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya, tengo 18 años y me gusta el soccer-dice Davis quien había dejado un poco de su antigua vestimenta ya que su chamarra era negra, su camisa era azul al igual que sus pantalones y conservo sus guantes negros. Su vestimenta no era lo único que llamaba la atención, la presentación de Davis fue un éxito con las chicas casi el 99.9% estaban locas por el,Tk estaba que ardía de rabias por qué antes él era quien llamaba la atención (jaja alguien tiene un severo caso de Celos dije) mientras que Kari y Ken estaban felices por el regreso de Davis

continuara...

* * *

antes de que digan algo no voy a separar a Tk y a Kari

pero esta parte se me hizo muy chistosa en cuanto a Kari si estaba feliz por ver a su amigo de nuevo pero a ratos extrajere un poco el poximo capitulo se sube el prox. viernes


	6. Chapter 6 el nuevo Davis

Cap6

Pasaron las primeras horas de clase hasta que sonó la campana del descanso, en ese momento Kari hablo con Tk y Ken para que bucarán a los demás para almorzar con Davis

-¿me pregunto dónde estará?- decía Kari mirando todo su alrededor

-Buscas a alguien Kari- dice Davis quien se encontraba en un árbol sentado comiéndose una manzana y baja del árbol de un salto

-sí, Davis me preguntaba si tu… dice una Kari muy nerviosa que se interrumpida por Davis

-que coincidencia yo también quería decirte algo- dice Davis mientras se sienta en una banca

Por alguna razón que ella no entendía sus ojos se iluminaron (en serio todavía no se da cuenta de que está enamorada de él)

-¿eh?... ¿en… enserio? y… ¿qué me querías decir?- decía Kari mientras estaba roja pensando en lo que Davis le podía decir" Kari creo que me equivoque, quiero regresar al equipo y también yo quiero decirte que…"

-quiero decirte que solo regrese a Japón por asuntos personales y… si tú o los demás intervienen la pagaran muy caro. Kari no podía creer lo que oía, no podía creer que Davis el chistoso compañero que tuvo una vez ya no estuviera

-solo regresaste para vengarte o ¿me equivoco? - le pregunta Kari

-como te dije antes es un asunto personal que no les concierne ni a ti ni a los demás así que por la amistad que tuvimos hace tiempo te lo pido de nuevo ¡no se metan!

En eso llegan los demás y Tk ve a Kari llorando y empieza a golpear a Davis, pero Davis esquiva los golpes de Tk y le responde con dos golpes en el estómago dejando sin aire

-pensé que habías cambiado Davis pero lo que todos queremos saber es… ¿porque sigues actuando así?- dice Ken quien ahora tenía más curiosidad en ver por qué su amigo actuaba así

-ja, que chistoso ahora el Emperador de los Digimons me dice como tengo que actuar- dice Davis mientras ríe

-eso dejo de afectarme hace mucho tiempo atrás- dice Ken quien no tardó en responderle

-y que me dices de los Digimons que lastimabas crees que a ellos ya se les olvido lo que les hacías…- dijo Davis tratando de que Ken lo dejara pasar

-ahora si no les importa iré a lavarme las manos ya que me apestan a Basura- dice Davis mientras volteaba a ver a Tk (ja ja Tk=Basura)

-¿ok? ¿Alguien puede decirme que fue lo que paso?- dice Yolei muy confundida

-me encantaría explicarte, pero hay que llevar a Tk a la enfermería- dice Ken tratando de levantar a Tk.

Los elegidos terminan su primer día de clases, pero a la vez con muchas dudas, en eso logran ver el auto azul de que casi atropella a Kari y Tk pero se sorprenden más al ver que era Davis el que lo iba conduciendo.

-creo que hay coas que no cambian Davis sigue siendo un presumido- dice Ken al ver a su amigo en el auto de color azul

**En casa de Davis**

-V-mon ya llegue dice Davis quien abre la puerta de su casa y ve al digimon azul frente a el

-ok… ¡¿Davis que te paso?!- pregunta el digimon asustado al ver unos cuantos rozones en la cara de su amigo

-oh estos rasguños, no son nada me encontré con los demás y Tk me molesto un poco (un poco? Si la pelea estaba bien buena)

-Davis trata de controlarte la próxima ves- dijo V-mon regañándolo

-bueno como sea… ya estás listo para seguir con el plan…

-uhm…- V-mon no sabe que decir

-si sigues pensando en ella lo mejor será que te salgas de esto y me dejes arreglar esto a mí- dice Davis mientras mira a V-mon

**(Flashback en casa de v-mon)**

-¿puedo pasar?-dice una voz que V-mon conocía a la perfección

-hola Gatomon que te trae por aquí-dice el digimon mientras saluda al amor de su vida

-solo venía a ver como estabas y… no te preocupes e guardado el secreto que me dijiste (v-mon eres un boca floja) y tú sabes algo de D…- dice el digimon felino mientras se sienta a lado de V-mon

-No, hay veces que creo que… él se olvidó de mí y me dejo solo- dice V-mon quien tenía una cara muy triste

-V-mon no te preocupes tú no estás solo yo… yo voy a estaré cera siempre qué me necesites-dice Gatomon mientras trataba de subirle los ánimos a V-mon

**(Fin del Flashback)**

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7 la espada milagrosa

Cap7

**En casa de Tai**

Los elegidos se encontraban en casa de Tai hablando de lo sucedido

-ese maldito no lo voy a perdonar por haberme golpeado- decía Tk ardiendo de coraje

-¿pero no fuiste tú el que empezó todo esto?-le dice Cody mientras le calla la boca a Tk, Tk no le contesta a Cody mientras todos discutían Kari noto que le habían mandado un mensaje del digi-mundo y sin que nadie se diera cuenta ella se fue al digi-mundo

-¿qué sucede Gatomon por qué me mandaste un mensaje?- decía Kari Confundida

-lo que pasa… es que los encontré- decía Gatomon muy contenta

-te refieres a Davis y a V-mon ¿verdad?-le contesta Kari

-si- le dice Gatomon mientras lleva a Kari a donde vio a los chicos

Kari y Gatomon avanzan un poco por un bosque hasta que ven a Davis y a su lado se encontraba Magnamon y parecía que Davis y el tenían una conversación con dos sujetos encapuchados asi que ella se acercó solo para escuchar un poco.

-y bien ya pensaste en la propuesta que te que te hice- dice uno de los encapuchados

- si pero mi respuesta sigue siendo las misma ¡No!- le contesta Davis

-ya veo… pero que hay sobre la información que tengo sobre el asesino de tus padres… ¿o acaso ya no te interesa?- dice uno de los encapuchados

-y quien nos podría asegurar que esa información es la correcta- dice Magnamon cruzando los brazos

-no nos dejan otra opción Darkmon acábalos- dice el encapuchado

-Magnamon ve por el- dice Davis mientras Magnamon se lanza sobre Darkmon

Ambos digimon empiezan a pelear y su poder están grande que hacen que Kari y Gatomon salgan volando cosa que Davis se dio cuenta de su escondite

-hum…ya salgan de hay Kari/Gatomon- decía Davis quien las encontró detrás de un arbusto. Al escuchar sus nombres no les queda otra opción más que salir pero Gatomon ve que V-mon es golpeado gravemente y le dice a Kari

-Kari hazme Digi-evolucionar- dice el digimon felino

-NO, que ni se te ocurra meterte. Esta es la pela de V-mon- decía Davis tratando de detener a las chicas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? ¿Qué no vez que a Magnamon le están poniendo una paliza?- decía Kari que no podría ver la golpiza que le proporcionaban a Magnamon entonces en un intento desesperado Kari Digi-evoluciona a Gatomon y justo cuándo Nefertimon empieza a volar…

-Miracle Sword, Gold Slash- y con eso Davis le da un tajo a Nefertimon en el pecho haciendo que pierda su Digi-evolución

-Idiota, que acaso no te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a V-mon- le dice Gatomon molesta

-¿yo? Claro y también se de lo que es capaz por eso no me he metido en sus últimos combates ¿pero y tú?- le contesta Davis sembrando la duda en Gatomon

La pelea estaba muy pareja y a Magnamon no le quedo de otra más que usar su Magna Explosión, en ese momento Davis usa su D-3 para crear un campo de fuerza para protegerse a él y a las chicas pero… desafortunadamente durante la explosión Darkmon y el encapuchado desaparecen.

-wow chicos quedaron muy lastimados iré por unas plantas medicinales- dice Gatomon sorprendida al ver los golpes que tenían ambos

**15 minutos Después**

-No te muevas V-mon, solo te dolerá un poco- decía Gatomon mientras le ponía un poco del medicamento para que sus heridas sanara

-¡ouuch!- grita V-mon y sus gritos son muy exagerados

-que llorón eres V-mon- dice Davis riéndose de su compañero digimon

-tú también tienes una herida aquí- le dijo Kari quien le toco la mejilla a Davis donde tenía una pequeña cortada

-¡ouuuuch!-grita Davis como un niño pequeño

-Decías…- Dice V-mon quién se empieza a reír de su amigo y pocos minutos después todos comienzan a compartir risas hasta que…

* * *

les prometo subir le viernes bye


	8. Cap8 Celos: la llegada de la nueva eleg

Cap 8

-Kari ¿dónde estás? Pregunta una vos que Kari reconoce en seguida

-esa voz… por aquí estoy hermano- dice Kari al reconocer la voz de Tai

Tai llega con el uniforme de Kari en la mano y luego cuando ve que Davis estaba a su lado decidió hacerles una pequeña broma

-Kari si querías estar con tu novio de la infancia me lo hubieras dicho, toma aquí está tu uniforme ve y cámbiate en el bosque y démonos prisa o llegaras tarde a la escuela-le dice Tai a Karim mientras le entregaba su uniforme

-podrías cambiarte en mi casa y yo podría llevarte a la escuela- dice Davis apenado Tai al ver eso ve a Davis con cara de pervertido anime y le insiste a Kari que se cambie en el bosque

-Tai no es lo que tú crees Davis tiene auto podemos llegar a la escuela más rápido… y si Davis vámonos- dice Kari quien sale con Davis y los Digimons molesta por lo que le había dicho Tai y no se da cuenta de que tomaba la mano de Davis

**En casa de Davis**

-puedes usar el baño… yo me cambiare en mi habitación además voy por las llaves- dice Davis mientras le señala a Kari el baño

Varios minutos después Kari salió con su uniforme puesto y en cuanto salió Davis la subió al auto dejando a los Digimons en casa del chico por petición de Gatomon quien quería seguir alado de V-mon por qué (le gustaba) no quería que su herida se abriera. Mientras Davis conducía noto que Kari se quedó profundamente dormida y ya cuando estaba por la escuela decidió regresarse para su casa al llegar a su casa el dejo a Kari acostada en su habitación hasta que ella despertó

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Kari quien se estaba tallando los ojos pero aún seguía dormida

-lo que paso fue que te quedaste dormida y decidí traerte aquí, lo mejor será que descanses- dice Davis mientras empieza a caminar fuera de la habitación ya que quería hablar unas coas con V-mon

-e… espera… Davis yo… ¿quiera… saber si… podíamos… dormir como… aquella vez?- pregunta Kari nerviosa quien tenía una cara más roja que un tomate

-está bien- le contesta Davis mientras le sonríe y esa era una sonrisa que Kari no había visto en mucho tempo desde que Davis regreso

Pocos minutos después los chicos se quedan dormidos en la habitación abrazados el uno del otro hasta que caen en un profundo sueño

*Toc, Toc, Toc*

-me pregunto quién podrá ser a esta hora, voy (eran como las 9:30, si ya lo creo que ambos disfrutaron el sueño)- dice Davis quien ve su despertado y vio que tanto Kari como los digimons estaban dormidos entonces Davis se asoma a la puerta y ve que esa nada más y nada menos que su vieja amiga Rei Saiba que conoció cuando se fue a España.

-y bien… ¿me vas a invitar a pasar o que Motomiya?- le pregunta Rei

-uhm… Rei… claro pasa pero… yo- le contesta Davis quien estaba más nervios porque no sabía que era lo que hacía su vieja amiga en su casa y más por que Kari estaba en su habitación.

En eso Kari se despierta pero al ver que Davis no está decide ir a buscarlo pero al abrir la puerta ve a Davis con otra chica, Kari molesta se pone sus zapatos y se va sin ser notada pero Davis lo noto

-espera Kari déjame llevarte a casa- dice Davis tratando de ser lo más amable que pudo

-no lo creo parece que tu estas muy ocupado de todos modos vámonos Gatomon- dice Kari muy enojada quien llevaba a Gatomon en sus manos(a eso se les llaman celos)

-Dije que te llevaría- dice Davis quien le abre la puerta a Kari y una vez que se suben al auto empiezan su camino.


	9. Chapter 9: el adiós a un lider

Cap9

**En Casa de Tai**

-ese cretino… lo voy a matar y luego le sacre sus intestinos para jugar con ellos y terminare bailando en su tumba- decía Tai furioso

-¿Qué pasa Tai a quién quieres asesinar?- le pregunta Sora quien se encontraba con el

-a Davis, hoy hablaron de la escuela de Kari diciendo que ella no se presentó a ninguna de sus clases- decía Tai mientras golpeaba un costa de box con la foto de Davis

-Tranquilo Tai, Kari es una niña fuerte y sabe cuidarse sola que es lo que le podría pasar- dice sora tratando de calmar a Tai

**De regreso con Davis y Kari**

Ambos iban en el auto con sus Digimons pero el ambiente estaba muy silencioso hasta que Davis quiso hacer un poco de plática para no aburrirse pero… estaba muy nervioso

-y… uhm…- decía Davis quien no sabía lo que iba a decir hasta que Kari lo interrumpió

-ella… ¿te gusta?- dice Kari temiendo esperar un si como respuesta

-¿Quién? Oh Rei, espera un momento… Tu estas celosa de Rei- dice Davis quien había notado que efectiva mente Kari estaba celosa (por fin alguien más que lo nota)

-que... claro que no- dice Kari al ser descubierta

-pues veamos si eso es cierto- dice Davis quien de la nada la besa si avisarle y ella no reacciona ante tal acto

-ja lo sabía tu esta celosa de Rei- dice Davis orgullosamente

-qué No… Además solo un estúpido como tu llamaría a eso beso además… además Tk me beso antes que tú y déjame decirte que fue mejor que esto- dijo Kari molesta al oír eso Davis se sintió como si le hubiesen pateado el corazón con un balón de futbol.

La pequeña discusión continua dentro del auto hasta que ambos chicos ven pasara Tk con Patamon

-Bueno… que estas esperando porque no sales de mi auto y te vas tras el- dice Davis quien estaba molesto por lo que Kari le había dicho

-uhm... pues que crees que iba a hacer- dice Kari molesta por la actitud de Davis

Kari sale corriendo del auto de Davis para encontrarse con Tk pero… al pasar por un edificio este se derrumba sobre ella de repente llegan los demás elegidos pero lo que no saben es quien había protegido a Kari del derrumbe

-Kariiiii- Grita Tk quien al ver lo ocurrido va hacia donde se encontraba el derrumbe, varios minutos después llegan los demás elegidos y Tk les cuanta lo que había pasado así que ente todos los chicos intentan levantar los escombros y al hacer eso se llevan otra sorpresa… y fue que el cuerpo de Davis era quién protegía a Kari durante ese derrumbe

-no lo puedo creer- dice Tk sorprendido

-oigan podrían ayudarme Davis está muy mal- decía Kari al ver que Davis sangraba un poco del rostro

-Sí, llamare a una ambulancia- decía sora mientras sacaba su teléfono

-olviden eso usemos el auto de Davis-decía Matt (quien para ser honesto quiera conducir ese auto)

Y así fue como en varios Autos los elegidos llegaron al hospital quienes minutos más tarde fueron atendidos por un doctor luego llevaron a Davis a Terapia intensiva después de varias horas llega un doctor

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- dice uno de los doctores

-somos sus amigos, pero doctor ¿cómo está el?- Dice Rei quien se aparece detrás de los elegidos y preguntando por la salud de Davis

Después de una explicación por parte del médico empieza la batalla de celos

-¿Qué haces aquí Rei?- le pregunta Kari

-la verdad… es que desde que conozco a Davis siempre se está metiendo en problemas y cuando lo vi salir del departamento pensé que se podría meter en problemas de nuevo- dice Rei mientras observaba a Kari (los demás notaron que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso así que mejor no dijeron nada ni siquiera V-mon quien estaba con ellos)

-bueno parece que el paciente es muy popular y también tiene muchas visitas así que solo tres de ustedes podrán pasar elijan bien- dice el doctor al ver a los 12

-bueno creo que Kari y yo deberíamos entrar a verlo- les dice Tai a los demás Elegidos quienes no tienen objeción

-Sí, Gracias chicos "ja toma eso Rei"- decía Kari mientras en su mete se burlaba de Rei pero…

-oigan chicos que hay de esa chica…- dice Sora mientras observa a Rei

-Sí, tal parece que ella conoce a Davis también- dice Mimi

-nosotros podemos verlo otro día por que no dejamos que ella entre primero- dice Matt quien también veía que Rei estaba un poco deprimida

-estoy de acuerdo- dice Joe


	10. Chapter 10 adios a un héroe

bueno aquí hará aparición dos de los personajes que yo cree uno es Zero el hermano de Rei y el otro e Ryu

otra cosa es que a partir de aquí se darán muchas explicaciones y también en este flashback rey tiene 13 ya ke en el fic tiene 18

* * *

Cap10

Los elegidos (a excepción de Kari) deciden que Rei sea quien vea primero a Davis pero al entrar el chico se encontraba dormido

-Mira hasta dónde has llegado Motomiya aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos- dice Rei mientras ve a Davis en la cama del hospital

**Flashback**

-buenos días niños les quiero presentar a un joven que se unirá a nuestro grupo sí que sean amables con él ya que viene de Japón- dice el profesor quien hace que Davis pase dentro del salón de case

-Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya y me alegra estar aquí- dice Davis mientras se va al único lugar desocupado y se sentó alado de una chica que le hizo recordar a Kari y un poco a Sora pero no hizo comentario alguno.

-y… bien ¿qué te trae por aquí Motomiya?- le pregunta la chica pelirroja

-No es de tu incumbencia- le contesta Davis

-¿ah?... que grosero- le contesta la pelirroja mientras se dirige su vista para otro lado

-lo siento es que… me recordaste a alguien eso es todo- le dice Davis intentando disculparse

-oh, ya veo así que… dejaste un corazón roto en Japón- le dice la pelirroja

-no, en realidad… fue por otra cosa, mejor porque no comenzamos de nuevo. Hola mi nombre es Daisuke Motomiya pero todos me dicen Davis- le contesta Davis mientras le da la mano

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es….- la pelirroja estaba roja de las mejillas pero antes de acabar con su presentación fue interrumpida por alguien

-Reiiii, oh aquí estas hermanita a propósito… ¿quién es él? Acaso él es tu novio- le pregunta un chico de la misma edad de Davis pero su cabello era negro y usaba una chamara color azul, gorra roja, camisa negra y converse negros

-así que te llamas Rei- le dice Davis a la Pelirroja quien de la vergüenza

-sí, y este es mi hermano Zero (no iba a poner todos los personajes del manga) y no estúpido él no es mi novio- dice Rei quien estaba muy molesta y roja de la cara

Y así comenzó el primer día de Davis en la escuela de España los siguientes días Davis, Rei y Zero se volvieron los mejores amigos y también les conto el por qué había dejado Japón y lo que había hecho como Elegido hasta su partida del grupo.

Los años pasaron hasta que Davis decidió volver a Japón con V-mon para continuar con su misión

-así que… vas a regresar…- dice Rei preocupada

-Sí, V-mon y yo nos tenemos que ir- dice Davis quien estaba preparando sus maletas

-pe… pero por que no te quedas un poco más- dice Rai

-no lo ciento pero no hay nada que me pueda detener- dice Davis mientras acomoda sus maletas y se alista para irse

-pues no tengo otra opción… no eh ido a Japón antes así que iré cuando pueda- dice Rei al despedirse de Davis y V-mon

-entonces, V-mon- dice Davis quien le da un pequeño papel a V-mon para que se lo entregara a Rei

-toma Rei esta es la dirección en donde Davis y Yo viviremos a partir de ahora y la casa esta genial- dice V-mon mientras le entrega el papel con la dirección a Rei y se marcha con Davis a Japón

**Fin del Flashback**

-ahora lo entiendo todo, la muerte de tus padres… y luego esa chica… quien te destrozo el corazón… (Refiriéndose a Kari) Adiós Davis- dice Rei quien se despide de Davis dándole un beso en la mejilla. (Recordando que Davis esta inconsciente)

Luego de que Rei sale de la habitación Kari entra junto con Tai al ver a Davis dormido decide que es mejor irse pero en eso Davis despierta

-¿eh…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dice Davis al verse en un hospital

**Flashback**

-escuchen tenemos malas noticias… al joven Motomiya le queda poco tiempo de vida por el accidente que sufrió, así que por favor despídanse de él, por el momento está inconsciente así que como les dije antes decidan quién será el primero

**Fin del Flashback**

-Davis como esta- dice Tai estaba muy triste al igual que su hermana

-hey ¿Qué pasa por qué tienen esas caras?- dice Davis tratando de subirles el animo

-Davis… lo que pasa es que… tu… ahah maldición no puedo con esto-dice Tai mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con una pared

-¿De qué demonios hablas?- le pregunta Davis a Tai

-Davis lo que pasa es… que a ti te… queda poco tiempo de vida- dice Kari mientras lloraba

-…-

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya y los deje solos para que arreglen esto- Dice Tai quien se sentía incómodo en ese momento

-Davis... yo… lo siento- dice Kari mientras se ponía a llorar a su lado

-deja de chillar y cierra la boca Hikari- decía Davis molesto

-no digas eso y por favor no me digas Hikari- decía Kari al ver que el Davis que le salvo la vida se había ido otra vez

-esto es tu culpa Hikari por tu culpa estoy al borde de la muerte, si no hubieras ido corriendo tras tu Tk esto no habría pasado ahora solo me quedan solo unos minutos de vida o tal vez menos por tu culpa Hikari- decía Davis furioso

-Qué no me digas así- dice Kari quien le planta una bofetada a Davis

**Mientras tanto afuera de la sala**

-voy a entrar- dice Tk quien estaba escuchando toda la discusión junto con los demás elegidos

-Espérate tantito Tk este problema lo tienen que resolver ellos 2 que no has escuchado que tres son multitud-dice matt quien detiene a su hermano

-pero…- dice Tk quien ya estaba a punto de entrar

-pero nada es mejor que ellos resuelvan sus problemas y mientras más rápido mejor- le dice Tai quien ayuda a Matt a sentar a Tk

**De regreso en la habitación del hospital**

-perdón por la bofetada- decía Kari quien estaba pidiéndole disculpas a Davis por el gran golpe que le dio

-creo que me lo merecía K… Ka… Ka… ri- dice Davis quien no puede terminar lo que iba a decir

*Beeeeeeeeep*

-No Davis- dice Kari quien se pone en el pecho del chico el escuchar ese sonido

En eso Kari es alejada por dos médicos quien lamentablemente dan la hora de muerte de Davis (crean me si Davis se muriera aquí el fic estaría muy corto)

**Minutos después**

-creo que es todo-dice Sora quien caminaba alado de Tai

-Si… pobre Davis… no se lo merecía- dice Tai quien abraza a sora y empiezan a caminar

-Rei… ¿qué harás ahora?- le pregunta Kari a Rei (creo que con Davis muerto también murió la rivalidad)

-primero llamare a Gerard para contarle lo ocurrido y luego regresare a España- dice Rei quien empieza a caminar.

Mientras los elegidos hablaban sobre la muerte de su amigo no se dieron cuenta que un chico de pelo color azul se acercó a la habitación de Davis pero Tk, Kari y Rei si la sintieron, mientras que los Digimons sintieron presencia y también la de un digimon maligno.


	11. Chapter 11 el héroe que revive

Cap11

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunta Kari al sujeto misterioso quien solo la ignora

-responde la pregunta- le dice Tk molesto al sujeto quien no les prestó atención a los elegidos

-Darkmon ya sabes qué hacer con el- dice el sujeto quien hace que Darkmon haga unas extrañas poses con las manos (así como con Naruto) hasta que…

*beep, beep, beep*

-wow sentí como si me hubiese muerto- dice Davis quien se levanta de la cama así como de la nada

-¡Davis!- Gritan todos los elegidos y Rei

-Me alegra que despertaras Motomiya ahora ven- dice el extraño chico de cabello azul

-oye no puedes hablarle así- dice Kari molesta

-estoy de acuerdo con Kari tu quien te crees que eres para tratar así a una persona como si fuera de tu propiedad- dice Yolei molesta

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo no es correcto que trates a Davis como si fuera un objeto- dice Cody

-creo que todos son más estúpidos de lo que creen yo soy quien le salvo la vida a este inútil, así que vámonos Motomiya- dice el extraño chico de cabello azul

-no Davis, no vayas con él- le gritan Kari y Rei

-Ryu te debo una pero eso es todo… así que vámonos- dice Davis quien se va con el misterioso sujeto

De re repente una luz enceguece a los que se encontraban en el hospital cunado los elegidos recuperan la visibilidad Izzy recibe un mensaje de Gennai.

-chicos es un mensaje del Sr. Gennai dice que nos quiere en el Digi-mundo en 3 meses en su casas ya que quiere informarnos sobre algo importante…


	12. Chapter 12 nuestro enemigo nuevo

Cap12

-V-mon han pasado tres meses, porque no les hacemos una pequeña visita a nuestros amigos ja ja ja-dice Davis mientras observa una foto donde se encontraba con los niños elegidos después de su lucha con MalónMyotismon

-Davis enserio quieres seguir con ese plan es que…- dice V-mon pensando

**Flashback**

-¿cómo sigue tu herida?- le pregunta Gatomon a V-mon ya que estaba preocupada por el

-está un poco mejor- le dice V-mon quien movía su brazo como si nada

-sabes, V-mon me alegro que tú y Davis hayan regresado- dice Gatomon quien se pone roja

-así, je je "si tan solo supiera lo que Davis y yo estamos a punto de hacer nunca me lo perdonaría"- dice V-mon quien de repente piensa en lo que podría pasar

-¿V-mon te ocurre algo?- le pregunta Gatomon

-no, no me pasa nada ja ja ja- dice V-mon mientras ríe sarcásticamente

-¿oye V-mon?- le pregunta Gatomon mientras se acerca a V-mon

-¿que… sucede?- le contesta el dragón azul mientras este traga saliva y se pone rojo

-las traes- le dice Gatomon mientras le da un golpe a V-mon en su brazo herido

-oye eso no es justo… ahora veras- le contesta V-mon mientras sale corriendo tras ella por toda la casa de Davis

Y así se pasan los minutos hasta que Gatomon se tropieza con algo y se cae pero con lo que no contaban ambos es que V-mon también se caería y sobre ella asiendo que ambos se sonrojaran y lo pero fue cuando Davis abrió la puerta y se encontró con una sorpresa y los Digimons también

-oh, disculpen no sabía que estaba interrumpido algo- dice Davis al ver a ambos Digimons en una situación incomoda

-no es lo que crees- contestan los dos Digimons sonrojados

-además, mira quien lo dice- le contesta V-mon al ver que Davis traía en brazos a Kari

-sí, estoy de acuerdo- le dice Gatomon

-dah… por que no continúan lo suyo en otra habitación yo llevare a Kari a una habitación y luego me iré a ducharme- dice Davis mientras lleva a Kari a una habitación

**Fin del flashback**

- te lo dije V-mon por qué no me dejas hacer esto a mí y te vas con ella aun puedes irte si así lo deseas- le dice Davis mientras se colocaba su equipo para una visita a sus amigos

-no, tu eres el que no entiende como tu amigo y compañero mi deber es estar a tu lado- le dice V-mon mientras evoluciona en Raidramon para ir más rápido

-¿sabes que esta es tu última oportunidad? ¿Verdad?- dice Davis quien ve a Raidramon muy seriamente

-si- le contesta su digimon

**Casa de Gennai**

Los chicos llegan a casa de Gennai para ponerse al tanto de todo

-hola, niños elegidos les tengo buenas y malas noticias- dice el señor Gennai

-otra vez- dice Tai bromeado

-¡Tai!- le gritan todos los elegidos

-bueno dinos las buenas porque creo que ya sabemos las malas- le dice Tk

-pues si… las malas son que Arkadimon es un digimon maligno y también un asesino- les dice Gennai

-wow ¿es igual que los Dark masters o Malón Myotismon?- le pregunta Matt

-¡PERO!- les contesta Gennai poniendo su cara seria

-pero ¿cómo que peor?- el pregunta Izzy

-sí, me temo que solo un gran poder podrá detenerlo- le dice Gennai mientras mira a los elegidos con una cara seria

-bueno nosotros podremos con él, no lo creen chicos- dice Tk tratando de levantar el ánimo de los chicos

-por cierto donde esta Davis que no eran 12 los elegidos en Japón- dice Gennai al ver a los 11 jóvenes

-oh… bueno es que… - dicen los demás pero no saben que decirle a Gennai

-no lo hemos visto desde hace 3 meses – dice Kari quien fue la que respondió con lágrimas en los ojos…

Los minutos pasan y todos se quedan muy serios hasta que….

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13 los 12 emblemas PT1

Cap13

-bueno chicos yo les hable para darles algo pero porque no toman un descanso veo que toque un punto que no debía tocar- dice Gennai al ver que los elegidos estaban muy tristes

**Fuera de la casa de Gennai**

-Saben me gustaría que él estuviera aquí siempre buscaba la forma de hacernos reír- dice Cody

- sí, era un tonto pero era un gran líder- dice Yolei

-si era un buen su sucesor y sabía lo que hacía en ocasiones- dice matt

Los demás siguen hablando de Davis pero nunca se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por dos figuras conocidas

-saben… yo… lo extraño- dice Kari quien al terminar lo que dijo, todos se quedaron viéndola y esta de la pena se sonrojo

-jm jm jm, sabes yo también los extraño- dice Davis quien sale por detrás de los demás

-¡Davis!- gritan las chicas quienes van y lo abrazan

-podrían quitarse de encima me ensucian la chaqueta- dice Davis molesto

-hagan le caso a Davis- dice V-mon quien sale de unos arbustos

-oye Davis por que no te calmas y nos dices que has estado haciendo- dice Tk tratando de calmarlo

-no te metas Estorbo y díganme ¿dónde está el anciano?- dice Davis mientras apartaba a Tk de su lado y preguntaba por Gennai

**Dentro de la casa**

-mira Izzy- y el viejo le muestra una caja

-¿que hay en esta caja si se puede saber?- le pregunta Izzy

-los 12 emblemas- le contesta el viejo

-¡12 emblemas!- dice Izzy sorprendido

-si ya que uno le pertenecía a…- le dice Gennai mientras sostiene la caja

-Davis, no es así-le contesta Izzy quien no lo puede creer" Davis tiene un emblema"

-así es – le contesta el anciano

**Fuera de la casa**

-V-mon-

-si lose-

V-mon armor digimons a…. Magnamon

continuara...

* * *

¿podrá V-mon enfrentarse a sus amigos?

¿y que pasara cuando se enfrente a Gatomon?


	14. Chapter 14 los 12 emblemas Pt2

Cap14

Los niños elegidos sé sorprenden al ver a Magnamon excepto Kari quien ya lo había visto anterior mente

- Magnamon encárgate de ellos, yo tengo una cita con el viejo- le dice Davis a Magnamon mientras este se va

-muy bien así se hará Davis "Lo Siento Gatomon"- dice el digimon con armadura dorada mientras se pone en posición de pelea

-V-mon no vamos a atacarte- le dice Gatomon

-que mal por ustedes, porque yo si…- dice Magnamon

- no tenemos otra opción patamon, chicos vamos- le dice Tk a su compañero

Agumon digimons a… Greymon

Gabumon digimons a… Garurumon

Piyomon digimons a… Birdramon

Gomamon digimons a… Ikakumon

Patamon digimons a… Angemon

Armadillomon digimons a… Anquilomon

Hawkmon digimons a… Aquilamon

Wormon digimons a… Stingmon

- V-mon reacciona somos tus amigos- le dice Stingmon tratando de frenarlo pero Magnamon es más fuerte al liberarse usa su Jihad Extremo y deja inconscientes a los elegidos mientras tanto con Gennai

-hola Gennai hace tiempo sin vernos- dice Davis quien noqueo a Izzy y a tentomon

-¿qué es lo que quieres Davis?- le pregunta el viejo

-eso es fácil, LOS EMBLEMAS eso es lo que quiero- le dice Davis apuntado a la caja que tenía Gennai

-no los tendrás hasta que me des una buena razón de porque los quieres- le dice el anciano molesto pero su coraje no le duro mucho ay que Davis le dio un golpe en el cuello y lo noqueo quitando le la caja y marchándose hacia donde se encontraba V-mon

-V-mon solo dejemos nuestros regalos de despedida y vámonos- dice Davis mientras se quitaba los lentes que Tai le había dado

-ok- dice V-mon mientras asiente con la cabeza

**Con Davis**

-espero que algún día me puedan perdonar pero entiendan que este es un asunto mío y no quiero que salgan lastimados- le dice Davis a Kari al oído mientras deja caer un pañuelo color rosa, una caja pequeña que hace que apriete con la mano para que los demás no la vieran y los lentes de Tai cerca de él (sorpresa eso era lo que Davis tenía en la caja que vio ken)

**Con V-mon**

- ahora me entiendes solo espero que algún día me tú y los demás me perdonen - le dice V-mon a Gatomon al oído mientras deja caer un pequeño paquete, evoluciona en Raidramon y se va con Davis

* * *

los veo el viernes para seguir con esta historia


	15. Chapter 15 ¿los 9 emblemas?

Cap15 los 9 emblemas

-Raidramon hay que seguir con el plan detente en esta cueva por favor- Dice Davis quien ve y recuerda que en esa cueva se encontraba el digi-egg del Valor

-¿qué vamos a hacer?- le pregunta Raidramon

-bueno aquí hay 12 emblemas ¿no?- le dice Davis

-oh ya veo- le contesta Raidramon al ver que Davis tenía otro plan y ese era traicionar a Ryu

**Con los elegidos**

-Kari, Kari reacciona hermanita por favor- dice Tai quien estaba muy preocupado por ella

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta Kari quien se iba reincorporando poco a poco

-Davis eso fue lo que paso- le contesta Tk furioso

-y eso no es todo chicos… él se los llevo- dice el señor Gennai

-¿Qué se llevó Gennai?- le pregunta Ken

-¡DAVIS SE LLEVÓ LOS EMBLEMAS!- les dice Izzy a todos los elegidos

-así es me temo que Davis los ha traicionado…- dice Gennai mientras ve para el suelo

-yo no lo creo- dice Kari quien está más segura que nadie de que Davis no los traicionaría

-¿pero no se supone que los emblemas habían sido destruidos?-le pregunta Joe a Gennai

-Sí, pero después de la última lucha las bestias sagradas decidieron crear una vez más los emblemas en cuanto a Davis… bueno pongamos tu teoría aprueba… voy a llamar a 3 elegidos más para esta misión y recuperar los emblemas, todos tienen algo que ver con Davis y 2 de ellos poseen el poder de los nuevos emblemas- él dice el señor Gennai a Kari quien creía que podía tener alguna razón para proteger a Davis

Minutos más tarde se hacen presencia uno de los nuevos elegidos y era Willis con Terriermon

-así que Davis esta fura de control- dice el rubio bromeando

-cierra la boca yo lo conozco y sé que él no sería capaz de una cosa tan baja- dice otra elegida quien para sorpresa de todos era Rei con un Digimon llamado Gaomon

-si yo estoy de acuerdo con mi hermana- dice un chico de la misma edad que Davis con cabello negro y un Black Agumon como compañero digimon

- ahora lo entiendo Gennai si la teoría de Kari es correcta él no se atreverá a atacar a Willis y a los demás- dice Tk

-aja- contesta el viejo

Kari sale unos minutos con Gatomon y cuando se tocan el bolsillo se encuentran con algo que las puso a pensar mucho Kari se encontró con su antigua bufanda y una pequeña caja al abrir la caja esta traía unos pendientes y una nota que decía

**Queridas Kari y Gatomon **

**V-mon y yo lo sentimos mucho, pero… si aún confían en nosotros ****recuerden esos lugares en los que nos divertíamos y donde todo comenzó**** junto con los elegidos que aun crean en mí **

**Atte: Davis y V-mon**

-¿qué significa Kari?- le pregunta Gatomon

-creo que tengo que hablar con Rei, Willis y con el hermano de Rei- le contesta Kari mientras se dirige para hablar con ella…

continuara..


	16. Chapter 16 el recuerdo d una linda amist

Cap16

-Rei puedo hablar contigo con Willis y con…- dice Kari pero es interrumpida por el chico de pelo negro

-mi nombre es Zero, y tú debes ser Kari- le dice Zero quien no deja que Kari termine la oración

Kari decide sacar a los chicos incluyendo a ken para que tratara de cambiar su opinión sobre Davis y después de varios minutos

-ya veo pobre Davis- dice Willis

-wow… creo que él está pasando por lo mismo que me paso a mis solo que yo tenía a mis padres y él lo perdió todo- dice Ken quien no lo soporta y llora un poco

-y ustedes ¿por qué no dicen nada? – le pregunta Kari a Rei y a Zero

-es que nosotros ya lo sabíamos- le contesta Zero

-me preocupa un poco porque Magnamon es muy fuerte- dice Rei quien ve a Gaomon

-No te preocupes hermosa Terriermon y yo calmaremos a esos dos y les ayudaremos a vencer a ese tal Arkadimon- dice Willis mientras se levanta y se marcha con Ken y Zero. Rei estaba a punto de irse cuando algo llamo su atención

-Kamiya ¿qué es lo que traes en la mano?- el pregunta al ver que traía un trapo rosa que solía traer Davis en su mochila

-uhm… bueno esto es mío veras…-dice Kari mientras le empieza a contar a Rei sobre el día en que conoció a Davis

**Flashback **

-¡Ouch! Ese idiota debería fijarse por donde va- dice Davis quien tenía una herida en su pierna

-¡oh no! tu pierna está herida y además está sangrando- dice Kari quien había visto al chico lastimado (esta Kari tenía unos 8 años)

-¿Huh? ¿Quién eres?- le pregunta Davis ala extraña chica

-es pera un momento veré si tu entrenador tiene curitas o algún tipo de vendaje- dice Kari quien va corriendo con el entrenador

**Minutos más tarde**

-no puedo creerlo no tiene nada- dice Kari preocupada

-Aw no te preocupes- dice Davis mientras se queja de dolor

-De ninguna manera lo are yo misma- dice Kari mientras se quita su bufanda

"ella es muy buena"

-listo mi bufanda será útil hasta que llegues a casa- le dice Kari mientras coloca su bufanda en la pierna de Davis como un vendaje

-gracias mi nombre es Davis- dice el chico presentado se así mismo

-gusto en conocerte Davis mi nombre es…- dice Kari quien estaba a punto de presentarse cuando fue interrumpida

-¡Kari!- grita una vos masculina haciendo que la pequeña voltee

-hermano- contesta Kair el ver que era Tai quien le hablaba

-t..t...tai- dice Davis nervioso

-¿qué haces aquí… Kari? ¿Qué te paso Davis?- le pregunta tai al ver a su hermana en la práctica de soccer y a Davis con la pierna lastimada

-bueno es que tu no llegabas a casa y luego vi a Davis con su pierna herida, lo ayude a curarse y eso es todo

-¿eso es cierto Davis?- le pregunta Tai

-Si así fue- le contesta Davis

_**fin del Flashback**_


	17. Chapter 17 la nota de Davis

Cap 17

-y así fue como paso- dice Kari al terminar su relato

-ya veo, oye Kari ay que ayudar a ese cabeza dura- dice Rei dándole la mano a Kari

-creo que en eso ya somos dos- le dice Kari

-y no se olviden de nosotros- le dice Gatomon mientras aparece con Gaomon, Terriermon y Wormon

**Mientras tanto con Davis**

¡achuuuu!

- ¿te ocurre algo Davis?- le pregunta Raidramon

-no, creo que es solo un resfriado- le contesta Davis

**De regreso con los elegidos**

El grupo de Kari trato de convencer a los demás de porque Davis había hecho lo que hizo y la mayoría trato de comprender

-entiendo que Davis este así por lo que paso con su familia pero… ¿por qué está en contra de nosotros?- se pregunta Tk

-podría ser…- dice Kari y luego todos voltean a verla

-¿qué sucede Kari?- le pregunta Sora

-es ese sujeto… Ryu, recuerdan que Davis dijo "te debo una Ryu pero eso es todo"- les dice Kari recordando lo sucedido en el hospital

-es cierto fue cuando lo regreso a la Vida- dice Rei

-bueno y ahora que… recuerden que Davis nos quitó los emblemas- dice Tk quien todavía no aceptaba la idea de que Davis fuera un doble traidor en eso los elegidos no ven que a Kari se le cae un papel a excepción de Zero y Willis

-no creo que Davis sea tan malo miren- dice el rubio quien levantaba el papel que se le había caído a Kari y lo enseña en forma de broma

-Willis dámelo- dice Kari molesta

-espera Kari hay que ver que es lo que dice posiblemente aquí están las repuestas- dice Zero al leer el papel y Kari estaba muerta de la vergüenza

-¿a qué te refieres hermano?- le pregunta Rei

-Sí, Zero queremos saber- le dice Tai un poco confuso

-que en esta nota esta la respuesta de en donde podemos encontrar a Davis o los emblemas-dice Zero mientras levanta la nota

-aww, es una nota de amor- dicen Sora y Mimí

-quien diría que Davis tuviera cerebro para pensar cosas como esas- dice Yolei al leer la nota

-chicos nos estamos desviando del punto lean lo subrayado- dice Willis quien les marca donde tenían que leer

-** recuerden esos lugares en los que nos divertíamos y donde todo comenzó**- leen todos los elegidos

-¿y eso que? – Dice Tk celoso

-ya veo chicos Tai, Sora, Mimí, los demás y yo les ayudaremos a buscar en esos lugares- dice Matt

-y nosotros también- le contestan los demás elegidos


	18. Chap 18 la busqueda d los emblemas: Luz

Cap 18

la búsqueda de los emblemas: el emblema de la luz

-bueno ¿y dónde empezamos a buscar?- pregunta Tai

-creo saber… todo comenzó en la cueva donde Davis encontró el Digi-egg del valor- dice Tk quien recuerda dicho acontecimiento

-Tk esa es una buena idea- dice Kari mientras lo abraza haciendo que este se ruborice un poco

Los elegidos deciden ponerse en marcha para lo que sería una nueva aventura pero esta vez sin su líder.

-pues entonces vamos- dice Patamon quien empieza a volar con sus orejas

-Estoy de acuerdo no tenemos tiempo que perder- dice Wormon quien rápido sube al hombro de ken

**Con Davis**

- Davis ¿crees que los chicos encuentren los emblemas?- le pregunta V-mon

-no lose V-mon pero… hay que confiar en que ellos lo lograran- dice Davis mientras hace digi- evolucionar a V-mon a Raidramon

-¿entonces nos vamos ya?- le pregunta su digimon

-sí, Ryu y Darkmon nos están esperando "con los 9 emblemas je je je" – dice Davis mientras se ríe

**De regreso con los chicos**

- miren es aquí- dice Kari señalando una cueva

-como estas tan segura hay muchas cuevas en el digi-mundo- dice Izzy

-creo que en eso estamos todos de acuerdo- dice Joe quien sabía que Izzy tenía razón

-tal vez si nos separamos vemos todas esas cuevas- les dice Tk a los demás pero fue interrumpido por Rei

-oye entiendo que quieras levantar el ánimo de todos y te apoyo pero… no crees que tenemos poco tiempo antes de que ese tal Arkadimon venga tras nosotros- dice Rei quien para es interrumpida por Kari

-chicos no peleen y miren- dice Kari quien les muestra su D-3 que estaba brillando

-eso quiere decir… que esta es la cueva- dice Cody

-bueno vamos ¿qué esperan chicos?- dice Zero quien ya estaba con un pie dentro de la cueva

- oye espera y a ti quien te puso a cargo- dice Yolei molesta al ver que Zero tenía la misma actitud impulsiva de Davis .

Los elegidos avanzan dentro de la cueva y ahí es cuando el D-3 de Kari brilla con más intensidad

-miren aquí está el emblema de la luz- dice Ken quien lo levanta y se lo entrega a Kari

-Muchas gracias Ken- le dice Kari mientras toma su emblema

-chicos miren otra carta de Davis- dice Willis mientras levanta un pequeño pedazo de papel del suelo

-y bien ¿qué es lo que dice? – dice Tk quien tenía una curiosidad

-bueno la nota dice…- dice Willis quien empieza a leer la nota

continuara...


	19. Chap19 la verdad de los nuevos elegidos

bueno esto es mas que nada la una breve historia de como Davis conoció a los digimons de Rei y Zero

* * *

Cap19

la historia de Zero y Rei

**Kari sé que has trataste de convencer a los chicos de que yo no los quería lastimar**

**Por eso… V-mon y yo haremos lo necesario para que ustedes estén bien. Ryu y Darkmon no son oponentes fáciles, pero… ya he tomado mi decisión y solo escondí 3 de los 12 emblemas pero creo que eso ya lo sabes y si los demás aún siguen sin creerte ****en he dejado un video sobre como conocí a Ryu y una nota que explica todo lo que necesitan saber**** deje el emblema en ese lugar porque me trae viejos recuerdos no solo de cuando conocí a V-mon sino también de que esa fue mi primera aventura con ustedes y Tai me convirtió en líder de los elegidos**

**Atte: Davis **

-creo que tenemos que buscar los otros dos emblemas- dice Tk quien se pone a un lado de Kari

-estoy de acuerdo contigo TC- dice Zero quien le da un golpe leve en la espalda

-bien creo que ahora podemos usar tu idea de separarnos- dice Rei mientras ve a Tk

-bueno somos 14 por lo que 7 podrían buscar en Japón y los demás buscamos en España- dice Willis quien tenía un plan

**Mientras tanto con los Digimons**

-Gaomon te puedo preguntar algo- dice Gatomon nerviosa

-si, ¿qué es lo que se te ofrece?- le contesta el digimon con apariencia canina

-¿desde cuándo conoces a V-mon?- le pregunta Gatomon

- si, esa es una buena pregunta- le dice Wormon

-bueno…

**Flashback**

-V-mon te parece si vamos con Rei dijo que tenía una sorpresa que quiera mostrarnos algo además dijo que era importante- dice Davis con un pie afuera de su casa

Los chicos logran llegar a la casa de su amiga solo para ser sorprendidos por un digimon de color azul y aspecto de perro

-espera Gaomon no los ataques ellos son mis amigos- dice Rei quien se pone frente a la puerta deteniendo a su digimon

-ya veo eso es lo que nos querías decir- dice Davis con asombro

-así es… Zero también tiene uno –le dice Rei mientras le muestra suD-3 naranja

-Davis ya somos parte del grupo- dice Zero feliz mostrando su D-3 negro con unas marcas amarillas

-¿y quién es tu compañero?- preguntó Davis

-soy yo- le responde un Agumon de color negro

-no… puede ser Black WarGreymon- dicen Davis y V-mon sorprendidos

**Fin del flashback**

-y es así es como nos conocimos- le dice Gaomon terminado con su relato

-ya veo- contesta Gatomon quien se sorprende al ver que V-mon no estaba solo durante ese tiempo en que se fue con Davis a España

Después de unos minutos los elegidos salen y deciden separarse.

-ya que Kari encontró su emblema por qué ella no les ayuda a buscar en Japón- dice Rei proponiendo un plan

-estoy de acuerdo per si encontramos alguna nota o ese famoso video hay que esperar para que todos lo podamos ver, de acuerdo nos veremos en mi casa- dice Tai


	20. Chapter 20 el emblema de la fuerza

Cap20

el emblema de la fueza

Los chicos se dividen Tai, Kari, Zero, Matt, Ken, Joe, y Yolei van a Japón mientras que Rei, Sora, Tk, Mimí, Cody, Willis e Izzy van a España desde la puerta que Rei abrió

-bien equipo buscado es hora de irnos- dice Zero y se pone en marcha con los demás

-ah justo cuando pensábamos que Davis era el payaso del grupo- dice Yolei mientras bromea y todos incluyendo a Kari se ríen del pobre de Zero

Después de que los elegidos llegan a su mundo deciden pensar en qué lugar de Japón podría haber escondido Davis el otro emblema

-que me dicen del campo de Soccer- sugiere Ken

-qué hay de su casa- sugiere Matt

-sí, pero cual recuerda que Davis tiene una casa propia y en la que solía vivir antes ahora está ocupada por otra familia- le dice Joe a Matt

-qué hay del salón de cómputo- dice Izzy

-Kari por que no dices nada- dice Tai quien ve a su hermana un poco tensa

-lo tengo- dice Kari mientras se pone en marcha

-oye Tai tu hermana por lo menos debería de darnos una pista de adonde nos tenemos que dirigir-dice Zero mientras todos corrían detrás de Kari

Después de un buen rato de caminar los chicos llegan a un campo de soccer y el D-3 de Zero empieza a brillar

-wow oigan chicos mi D-3 brilla eso quiere decir que mi emblema esta por aquí- dice Zero al ver su D-3 brillando

-sí pero… ¿dónde es aquí?- pregunta Ken

-bueno aquí es donde Davis y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos niños hace mucho tiempo- dice Kari quien pasa por la calle del recuerdo

-oh ya veo- dice Ken

-chicos lo encontré- dice Zero mientras levantaba su emblema

-según Gennai es el emblema de la fuerza- dice Yolei quien saca un pequeño esquema de los emblemas

-miren chicos encontré la nota ahora solo hay que esperar a los demás para poder leerla- dice Matt

- eso quiere decir que el video debe estar en España- dice Kari mientras le quita la nota a Matt

-bueno es hora vamos a casa y mientras esperamos a los demás- dice Tai mientras se pone en marcha con los demás elegidos

**Con Davis**

-bien Ryu, V-mon y yo tenemos los 9 emblemas ahora dinos lo que queremos saber-dice Davis molesto

-tranquilo Davis dame los emblemas y te veré mañana- dice Ryu quien tenía un plan

-no, si no me dices lo que quiero saber no hay trato- dice Davis mientras mete la caja de los emblemas en su mochila

-no me dejas otra opción niño- dice Ryu mientras le da una golpiza a Davis haciendo que este pierda el conocimiento y Darkmon hace lo mismo con V-mon pero le alcanza la energía para evolucionar y escapar con Davis

continuara...

* * *

bueno un pequeño comercial si aun son duelistas y viven cerca tmpico los invito a Duel zone es un proyecto ke estoy armando con un amigo para mas informes vayan a la siguiente dirección de correo electrónico:

rodolfofireblast


	21. Chapter 21 la revelación pt1

Cap21

**Mientras tanto con el grupo de Rei**

-¿bueno Rei donde crees que este el emblema?- le pregunta Tk a la pelirroja

-bueno… creo tener una idea. Sora, Mimi y Cody vamos a mi casa mientras que tú, Izzy y Willis van a casa del tío de Davis- dice Rei

-ok ¿pero dónde es eso?- le pregunta Willis

-te mandare un mapa a tu D-terminal- dice Rei mientras les manda un mensaje a los chicos

-bueno vamos en marcha- dice Willis quien se marcha con los chicos

Los chicos se separan para ir a esos dos puntos Rei y los demás empiezan a buscar en su casa pero sin ningún resultado alguno hasta que…

-Rei creo que este es el video- dice Cody mientras levanta un CD

-bien Cody pero si el video está aquí ¿Dónde está mi emblema?- dice Rei triste

-bien creo que yo podría ayudarte con eso- dice Willis quien sale de la nada asustando a Rei quien le da un golpe

-¿Willis qué haces aquí?- le pregunta Sora

-es que lo encontramos-le dice Tk quien sostenía el emblema

-si encontramos el emblema-dice Izzy afirmando lo que Tk había dicho

-que bien ahora podremos reunirnos con los demás-dice Sora al ver que todas las piezas estaban reunidas

-si ahora que tenemos el emblema de…. Izzy que emblema es- dice Rei pero estaba un poco confuso al ver cuál era su emblema

-este es el emblema de la Felicidad-dice Izzy

-bueno ya que tenemos el emblema y el video por que no vamos a casa de Tai- dice Tk quien le pide a Rei que abra una puerta para regresar a Japón

**Con Davis**

-¡Davis despierta!- dice Raidramon quien lo estaba moviendo para que reaccionara

-¿Qué paso? ¡Raidramon donde están los emblemas¡-dice Davis preocupado

-Davis…- dice Raidramon quien le muestra su mochila bacía

-Maldito Ryu nos quitó los emblemas pero… mi plan fue un éxito- dice Davis al ver que su plan había salido tal y como él quería

-es hora de ponernos en marcha Raidramon- dice Davis mientras se va a un pequeño monitor para regresar a su mundo pero no se da cuenta de que Ryu le dejo una pequeña cortada Y esta se iba abriendo

**Con los elegidos**

El grupo de Rei ya había llegado a Japón y decidieron ponerse en marcha para ir a casa de Tai quien los estaba esperando con Zero y los demás

*toc toc*

-clave- dice Tai por detrás de la puerta

-Digi Digi- le dice Izzy

-Mon mon- le contesta tai

-es increíble que esta contraseña aun la sigamos usando- dicen las chica

-bueno chicos miren encontré mi emblema y también encontramos el video- dice al levantar el emblema y el CD

-bueno eso hora de ver que trae ese disco- dice Tk

* * *

continuara...


	22. Chapter 22 Ryu: un lobo solitario

Cap22

-bueno antes de ver la película alguien quiere palomitas o refresco-dice Tai bromeando

-¡TAI!- le gritan todos los elegidos

-solo era una broma- dice el ex líder de los elegidos

Tk pone el CD dentro del reproductor y este empieza con Davis pero V-mon no aparece

-V-mon sujeta bien la cámara o déjala en esa roca si quieres- dice Davis

-ok- le contesta su digimon

-chicos lamento todo lo sucedido para este momento ya han de saber que yo…escondí 3 de sus emblemas pero hay algo mas siempre desde el día en que me fui he estado esperando para regresar y saber quién es el asesino de mis padres pero no confió en Ryu y sé que él se trae

Algo entre manos, desde el día en que lo conocí…

**Flashback**

-maldición juro que cuando encuentre a quien asesino a mis padres lo va a pagar- dice Davis quien le da un golpe a una pared

-je je je que divertido-dice un chico que se aparece de la nada

-¿qué es lo divertido?- le pregunta Davis furioso

-que tú y yo somos parecidos-dice el extraño chico

-¿a qué te refieres?- le pregunta Davis que estaba demasiado confundido

-mi nombre es Ryu y como tu yo también era un elegido solo que esas estupideces de la amistad y el compañerismo y el trabajo en equipo me aburrieron hasta cierto punto y seguí mi propio camino- dice el chico mientras se presenta

-y entonces por qué me estás hablando-dice Davis más confundido

-porque en ti mi amigo yo veo un socio valioso- dice Ryu quien había visto el potencial de Davis desde su última lucha

-¿ok? bueno nos vemos- dice Davis quien se pone en marcha

-Darkmon detenlo. Davis te presento a mi Digimon Darkmon y cómo te dije antes es hora de que tu hagas pagar a todos aquellos que te han hecho daño solo únete a mi ¿Qué dices?- dice Ryu quien le ordena a su Digimon que detenga al chico y usa juegos mentales para que Davis se les una

-tu propuesta es buena pero… no lose-Dice Davis quien sentía que Ryu no tenía buenas intenciones

-está bien te dejare que lo pienses por un tiempo, vámonos Darkmon- dice Ryu mientras él y Darkmon desaparecen

**Fin del Flashback**

-después de eso fui por V-mon al digi-mundo y durante varias semanas nos pusimos durante un entrenamiento arduo y extenso hasta que V-mon logro alcanzar el mega nivel evolucionado en Magnamon pero… después de ver en unas ruinas muy antiguas V-mon y yo decidimos intentar con el poder de la ´Miracle Sword´ pero… desafortunadamente sin el emblema él se cansa más rápido de lo normal también descubrimos que cada emblema tiene una arma escondida parecida a la de su digimon o algo asi.

En ese momento Kari recuerda que Davis saco una espada de su D-3 y le dio un tajo a Nefertimon para que no ayudara a V-mon

-creo que con el entrenamiento nuestros sentidos se agudizaron un poco más de lo normal y pude sentir que Ryu se nos había pegado como mosca y estaba siguiéndonos así que decidí confrontarlo en el digi-mundo, tuve que ponerme en contra de ustedes para que Ryu no sospechara nada y así seguir con mis planes- dice Davis y entonces es cuando el video deja de transmitirse

-wow- dicen todos los presentes

-eso quiere decir que…-dice Cody al ver que Davis no los había traicionado

-Que Davis estaba fingiendo- dice Tk quien estaba sorprendido

-yo lo sabía-dice Kari al escuchar la confesión de Davis

-creo que ya somos 2- dice Rei quien estaba feliz

-hey no me olviden- dice Zero poniéndose en medio de las dos chicas

-y con migo somos 4- dice Willis quien quita a Zero para ponerse entre las chicas

-creo que no me merezco ser llamado su amigo yo dude de el por un momento- dice Ken apenado

-no te preocupes ken estoy segura que él te perdonara- dice Yolei mientras le sonreía a Ken

-bueno creo que todos le debemos una disculpa- dicen Tai y Matt al ver la tristeza de Ken

-ahora hay que leer la nota que dejo y ver qué es lo que dice- dice Joe quien le pide a Rei que lea carta

**Chicos me alegra que hayan encontrado los 3 emblemas que escondí pero ahora su deber es cuidar de ellos ya que si Ryu se apodera de ellos podría regresar le la energía a Arkadimon pero según en las ruinas que V-mon y yo encontramos dice que ****mientras la oscuridad corrompa los emblemas el creador de la muerte vendrá a traer destrucción a ambos mundos**** chicos les deseo suerte y cuídense**

**Atte: Davis Motomiya **

**Mientras tanto con Ryu**

- señor Arkadimon traigo los emblemas y el digi-mental así que usted podrá usar toda su fuerza para destruir a quien se oponga ante su legado- dice Ryu quien pone los emblemas en una urna

-ah ¿Quién eres tú?- dice Arkadimon quien estaba un poco débil

-mi señor todo está listo para que usted domine la Tierra y el Digi-mundo- dice Ryu mientras ríe maléficamente

-¡ESTÚPIDO! Me falta el emblema de la luz- dice Arkadimon molesto

-pero… yo le quite 9 emblemas a Davis- dice Ryu sorprendido

-si, pero… ja ja ja perfecto- dice Arkadimon quien ríe como loco

-¿qué sucede señor?- pregunta Ryu

-creo que el tonto nos dio el emblema de los milagros- dice Arkadimon

-¿si y que con eso?- dice Ryu confuso

-ya verás- le contesta Arkadimon mientras ríe

De repente comenzaron a salir copias malignas de los niños elegidos y sus Digimons de cada uno de los emblemas excepto del emblema de los milagros

-te presento a tu nuevo equipo Ryu igual de malignos que yo-dice Arkadimon mientras le presenta a Ryu a su nuevo ejército para destruir a los elegidos

-excelente vamos a vengarnos de alguien o ¿qué opinas Darkmon?- dice Ryu mientras piensa en muchas formas de hacer sufrir a Davis


	23. Chapter 23 V-mon

Cap23

-bueno llegamos V… mon- dice Davis quien se desmaya de la nada

-¡maldición Davis porque no me dijiste de esa herida!- dice V-mon preocupado

-solo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte "pero espero y Joe y los demás nos quieran ayudar después de lo que hemos hecho"- dice V-mon mientras pensaba en todo lo que el y Davis habían echo

V-mon digi-evoluciona una vez más solo para llevar a Davis hasta donde se encontraban los demás mientras en su cabeza solo asaba una cosa "tengo que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde" mientras que en casa de Tai Gatomon sale por la ventana

-Gatomon ¿Qué sucede?- dice Kari quien ve que Gatomon se para sobre la ventana

-V-mon está cerca- le dice Gatomon quien abre la ventana para ponerse en marcha

-¿pero cómo sabes eso Gatomon?- le pregunta Patamon quien volaba con sus orejas

-no lo sé es… solo un presentimiento-le dice la digimon felina quien se empieza a mover

-vamos tenemos que hablar con el-dice Matt haciendo que los demás lo sigan

-si- contesta el grupo de elegidos

Minutos más tarde los elegidos se topan con Raidramon "por fin" quien pierde su digi-evolución y cae al piso

-V-mon que fue lo que paso- le pregunta Gatomon preocupada por el

-Ryu… nos… quito… los emblemas- dice V-mon con una vos débil

-queee- dicen los chicos sorprendidos

-y que le pasó a Davis-le pregunta Kari al ver a Davis en tal mal estado

-sí, V-mon ¿por qué esta tan golpeado?- le pregunta Rei a V-mon

-Veran Ryu… nos…- dice V-mon quien de lanada se desmaya por el cansancio

-lo mejor es que yo trate a ambos y ellos no expliquen después- dice Joe quien carga a V-mon

-está bien los dejaremos en tus manos Joe- le contesta Tai

-bien Willis, Izzy me pueden ayudar- les dice Joe quien les pide que carguen a Davis

-valla ¿cómo es que Davis esta tan flaco y pesa tanto?- dice Willis bromeando

-eso es cierto- le contesta Izzy quien también lo cargaba

Minutos mas tarde los chicos llegan a casa de Tai, Joe les pide a Willis y a Izzy que depositen a Davis en la cama mientras que el depositan a V-mon en una cama pequeña

- y… ¿cómo creen que ese tal Ryu les haya quitado los emblemas chicos?- les pregunta Zero

-que estúpido eres Zero no viste los golpes que tenían Davis- Dice Rei quien le da un golpe a su hermano

-eso quiere decir que Davis tenía razón ese tal Ryu es muy fuerte-dice Kari quien vio como Joe atendía a Davis

-¿y ahora que haremos?- pregunta Cody

-pues yo sé que Tk y yo no somos las personas favoritas de Davis pero… él siempre ha luchado por un digi-mundo en paz y creo que con él en ese estado… así que…- dice Willis poniéndose a un lado de Tk

-Willis tiene razón vamos por Ryu y Arkadimon- dice Tk quien está de acuerdo con Willis

-siii- contestan los demás elegidos

-me alegra que todos estén de buen humor- dice Joe mientras sale de la habitación

-Joe ¿cómo están?- preguntan las chicas (Kari y Rei)

-pues las heridas de V-mon no fueron tan graves pero las de Davis… creo que el necesita un poco de descanso- dice Joe al ver el estado de ambos

-crees que pueda pasar-le pregunta Gatomon a Joe

-claro- le contesta el mayor de los elegidos

-Gatomon, Voy contigo quiero hablar con Davis sobre algo- dice Kari quien detiene a Gatomon pero es detenida por Rei

-no lo creo Kamiya, primero quiero hablar yo con el- dice Rei quien lave y no la deja avanzar

-podemos hablar las dos con el- le sugiere Kari

-No lo creo- le contesta Rei con un tono de celos (tregua terminada)

-Tai has algo- le sugiere Tk

-que quieres que haga recuerdas cuando Mega Kabuterimon se metió entre una pelea de chicas- dice mientras recordaba lo sucedido

-oh si ya lo recuerdo- dice Tk quien vaga mente recordó ese hecho

-escuchen sé que esto no es un hospital… pero hay que tener orden ya que Davis aún está inconsciente les pido que esperen a que despierte y que él decida a quien ve primero- dice Joe para poner un poco de orden

-vaya quien diría que el superior Joe sería quien pusiera el orden-dice Sora

-si nunca lo había visto así-le contesta Mimí

**Mientras con Ryu**

-tengo una excelente idea para que esos idiotas salgan con los emblemas- dice Ryu mientras prepara su plan

-y podría decirme cual es mi señor- dice el (CM) Tai

-ja ja ja ya lo veras- dice Ryu mientras ríe maléficamente

**Meritas tanto con V-mon y Davis**

-¿dónde estoy?- pregunta V-mon quien se levanta todo aturdido

*toc toc*

-ya lo recuerdo los chicos nos trajeron aquí… y por lo visto nos curaron- quien hace un intento por recordar que era lo que hacía en ese lugar

*toc toc*

-V-mon ¿puedo pasar?- pregunta una voz que V-mon reconoce a la facilidad

-si pasa Gatomon-le contesta V-mon quien invita al digimon felino a pasar

De repente el digimon felino entra y se acomoda a un lado de él mientras comienzan a platicar el digimon azul siente unas pequeñas molestias

-¿te duele?- le pregunta Gatomon preocupada

-solo un poco no te preocupes- él contesta el digimon azul tratando de calmarla

-V-mon ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le pregunta el digimon felino por curiosidad

-pues…- V-mon le empieza a contar todo desde el principio.

continuara...


	24. Chapter 24 El ataque de los clones malig

Cap24

**Mientras tanto con los elegidos**

Mientras Gatomon salía de hablar con V-mon los chicos decidieron distraerse los chicos mayores y Willis jugaban poker Ken, Cody y las chicas decidieron poner la Tv y entonces paso…

_Estamos siendo atacados por monstros de nuevo pero esta vez están siendo atacando en la televisora Fuji de Japón._

Al terminar con eso los elegidos se quedaron impactados pero más por que vieron sus copias malignas

-no puede ser…- dice Ken sorprendido al ver la noticia

-tenemos que ir, chicos vamos- dice Tai quien hace que los elegidos sé pongan de pie

-perfecto por fin estaré en una misión con los elegidos- dice Zero emocionado

-lo siento Zero pero tú tienes que quedarte-le dice Tai rompiendo las ilusiones de Zero

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Tai?- pregunta Zero

-porque los únicos emblemas que tenemos son el tuyo el de Rei y el de Kari- le explica Tk

-yo voy con ustedes, ya que Davis no puede pelear la armadura dorada de Rápidmon es lo más parecido que tenemos- dice Willis mientras carga a Terriermon

-por favor espérenos aquí- le dice Mat a los 3 chicos que se quedaron

-cuídense- les dice Kari

-si las cosas se ponen feas les avisaremos por la D-terminal- dice Willis mientras se va con los demás

-de acuerdo- le contesta Rei

**Con Ryu**

Los elegidos llegan a donde se encuentra Ryu pero este los pone a pelear con sus dobles

-no les permitiremos que terminen con los planes de lord Arkadimon- (CM) Tai

-eso ya lo veremos-le dice Tai

Terra Froce

B. Terra Force

-¿Por qué no se rinden?- dice (CM) Matt

-porque nosotros nunca nos damos por vencidos-

Aliento de lobo metálico

Aliento de lobo metálico

-además Davis cuenta con nosotros-

No nos hagan reír vamos elegidos del caos- dice Ryu mientras este peleaba con Willis

Los elegidos continúan peleando todo lo que pueden y cada quien con su clon maligno pero en el caso de Willis este tenía su propia batalla con Ryu

**Mientras con Davis**

Mientras Davis seguía inconsciente y las chicas peleando por ver quién de las dos entra primero V-mon y Gatomon estaban platicando en un sillón en eso escucharon el sonido de sus d terminales

-¿qué es esto?- dice Zero mientras veía su D-terminal

**_Chicas tenemos problemas necesitamos su ayuda vengan por favor y traigan a Zero con ustedes _**

**_Willis_**

- vamos chicas – les dice Gaomon

-si- dijeron ambas

-Zero, lo recibiste también- le pregunta Rei a su hermano

-si hermana- este le contesta

-v-mon- le dicen Kari y Rei quienes estaban preocupadas por Davis

-si no se preocupen yo lo cuidare- les dice el pequeño dragón azul mientras se despide de Zero, las chicas y sus Digimons

Los chicos salen corriendo solo para encontrase a Tai y a los demás casi vencidos

-¡Tai estas bien!- le pregunta Kari quien fue corriendo a ver como estaba su hermano

-Kari no debiste de haber venido-le dice Tai

-exacto hermanita- le contesta (CM) Tai

B. Terra Force

Aliento de lobo metálico

Cuerno mortal

Alas de espada

Martillo vulacan

Cañón de flor

-¿qué porque nos atacan?- dice Zero furioso

-porque ellos son falsos y trabajan para Ryu – le contesta Tk quien tenía algunas heridas

-siguiente grupo prepárense…- le decía Ryu al su ejercito

* * *

bien la abreviacion (CM) es única y especial para los clones de los elegidos que fueron creados por arkadimon


	25. Chapter 25Magnamon X el resplandor d or

Cap25

**Mientras con Davis y V-mon**

-¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Y ¿por qué estoy vendado?-dice Davis aun adolorido

-¡qué bueno que ya despertaste Davis!- dice el pequeño dragón digimon

-¿V-mon que pasó?-dice el chico confundido

-los chicos te curaron-le contesta V-mon

-bueno… es hora de irnos- le dice Davis a su compañero digimon

-¿Qué? Como puedes hacerles esto a los chicos después de que te curaron- le dice V-mon enojado

-tranquilo V-mon solo les regresare el favor eso es todo- le contesta mientras le sonríe a su digimon y lo hace evolucionar en Raidramon

-oh, pero… ¿y tú herida?-le pregunta Raidramon al ver un poco de sangre en el hombro del chico

- no te preocupes… vámonos Raidramon- le dice Davis a su digimon para que no se preocupara

**Mientras en el campo de batalla**

-mejor díganme donde se encuentra Motomiya antes de que sus clones terminen con ustedes- les dice Ryu muy amenazadoramente

-no te diremos nada- le contesta Kari

-pequeña insolente- le dice Ryu pero justo antes de bofetearla…

-oye no te dijeron que era de mala educación golpear las mujeres- dice Davis quien se pone en medio para protegerla del golpe

-¿Chicos están bien?- les pregunta Raidramon

-Sí, Gracias Raidramon- le contesta Gatomon

-no me lo agradezcan a mí, sino a Davis- les contesta Raidramon

-¿pero no Davis estaba herido?- pregunta Tk confuso

-con el Gracias basta TK. Raidramon- le dice Davis mientras habla con Raidramon

-si- le contesta su digimon

De repente un destello azul hace que Raidramon vuelva a ser V-mon…

**_V-mon… Armor Digimons… a… Magnamon _**

-Magnamon es hora de poner en práctica todo nuestro entrenamiento es hora de la Evolución X- le dice Davis a Magnamon mientras este brilla con un dorado más intenso

**_Magnamon… X Digimons… a… X Magnamon _**

- bien Magnamon es hora de enseñarles unas cuantas cosas a los chicos- le dice Davis al nuevo Magnamon

-no te dejaremos avanzar- le dice los (CM) a Davis

-creo que esto me gustaría verlo- les contesta Davis

**_Miracle Sword Gold Slash _**

Y con eso Davis y Magnamon logran destruir a los clones malignos de los elegidos pero el (CM) de Tai y Matt se logran escapar del ataque y huyen junto con Ryu

- Maldición huyo de nuevo Davis- le dice Magnamon

- Lo se Magnamon… ah ah ah – le contesta Davis mientras luego se ceja de un pequeño dolor

- Davis tu her…ida…- le dice Magnamon preocupado pero este también cae al suelo

-¡Davis!- gritan Kari y Rei quienes Van corriendo a ayudarlo

-¡V-mon!- grita Gatomon quien con ayuda de los demás Digimons lo ayudan a incorporarse

-tranquilas solo agotaron toda su fuerza-les dice Joe para calmar a todos quienes deciden llevar a Davis a casa de Tai

**En casa De Tai**

- quien diría que Willis tiene razón Davis, sí que pesa mucho

-bueno volveré a atenderlo y después que nos de algunas respuestas-les dice Joe


	26. Chapter 26 Chaosdramon aparese

Cap 26

Después de unos cuantos minutos Davis y V-mon logran incorporarse

-Maldición esos payasos se nos escaparon- dice Davis quien se levanta de la nada

-es bueno ver que estas de buen humor Davis-le dice Tk bromeando

-hum…

-Davis podrías explícanos algunas cosas- le dice Tai a Davis ya que quería algunas respuestas

-por ejemplo- le contesta el sucesor de valor

-el porque nos estabas evitando sabiendo que nos ayudarías tarde o temprano-le dice Tk quien se sorprendió por la actitud del Ex- líder

-como lo dije en la carta Ryu me estuvo siguiendo después de que lo conocí y también fue el culpable del incidente del edificio- le dice Davis quien voltea a ver a Kari

-¡¿Qué?!-dicen todos sorprendidos

-como lo oyen pero hay más… él tiene pensado restaurar la fuerza de Arkadimon usando el poder de los emblemas… y además Arkadimon fue quien mato a mis padres…le dice Davis al resto de los chicos

-¿y cómo lo detenemos?- le pregunta Tk

-¿detenemos? Me suena manada Tk. Es mi asunto y yo lo voy a terminar- le contesta Davis burlándose del chico

-oh claro, se él héroe y que te maten- le dice Kari quien empieza a llorar

-estoy de acuerdo con ella-le dice Rei quien trata de calmar un poco a Kari (ok alguien que me explique primer amigas y luego enemigas que raro ciclo me avenate)

-no nos convertimos en elegidos solo para ver que te mate un digimon maligno y luego te aplaste y te deje como… - él dice Zero antes de Ser interrumpido por los demás

-¡Zero!- le dicen todos para callarlo

-perdón- dice este disculpándose

-bien, si desean morir adelante V-mon y yo los entrenaremos lo suficiente- le dice Davis a los demás burlándose

-Gracias Davis- le dice Kari quien se limpia los ojos y para empeorar las cosas lo abraza en frente de Tk y Rei

-De nada Kari pero… yo hablaba con Tai, Matt, Zero, Izzy, Sora, Mimí y…- le dice Davis tratando de zafarse del abrazo

-dejen me entrenar con ustedes…- le dice Gatomon

-Izzy me prestas tu computadora-le dice Davis a Izzy

-sí, ¿pero para qué?…- el pregunta el chico a Davis

-digamos que quiero checar algo- le dice Davis quien toma la computadora de Izzy y se pone a buscar la información necesaria

-ok- le contesta Izzy

Minutos después

-está bien pero la que entrenara con nosotros será Nefertimon- le dice Davis a Gatomon

-bueno ahora necesitamos un lugar para entrenar- dice Davis pensando en los lugares que había visitado

-qué hay de la isla File- le dice Tai

-No- le contesta Davis

-bueno… y el pueblo del inicio- le dice Tk

-No- dice Davis quien su respuesta era otro no

-y la cuidad de las maquinas- le dice Izzy

-ni pensarlo- le contesta Davis

-oye te estamos dando los lugares más seguros que conocemos y todo lo que dices es **_NO_**- dice Tk molesto

-así es, V-mon pásame el Gear Map- dice Davis y pidiéndole a V-mon que sacara un mapa

-voy- dice El digimon quien le trae a Davis un pedazo de papel que estaba lleno de áreas rojas solo unas cuantas zonas estaban en verde

-miren las zonas en rojo son las zonas que Ryu y Arkadimon tienen bajo control- le dice Davis a los elegidos

-wow es casi todo el digi-mundo- dicen los chicos

-así es y este será nuestro lugar de entrenamiento-les dice Davis mientras señalaba un lugar en el mapa.

-pero… dicen los elegidos a l ver el nombre del lugar

-pero que- les dice Davis al ver que había un problema

-este lugar es… le dice Kari al ver otra vez el nombre del lugar

Los chicos observaban un lugar que se llamaba "el bosque de las ilusiones"

-¿aquí vamos a entrenar?-le dice Tai

-sí y luego nos moveremos para acá- dice Davis señalando otro punto de color verde

Ahora veían un lugar llamado "la cueva de la oscuridad"

- y terminaremos aquí- dice Davis quien señala el último punto verde del mapa

Ese lugar se llamaba "la cascada del milagro"

-¿es necesario cambiar tanto de lugar?-le dice Kari

-está bien solo entrenaremos aquí- dice Davis resignado

Los chicos entran al Digi-mundo en uno de los pocos lugres que había de color verde.

-bien listos a la cuenta de 3 todos digievolucionaran y harán lo que les diga entendido- dice Davis al resto de los chicos

-si- le contestan los elegidos

-bien, ¿V-mon?-contesta Davis pero luego ve a su compañero quien tenía los ojos no precisamente puestos en el entrenamiento

-oh este... yo quería decirte que en lo que tu entrenas a los chicos yo podría ayudar a entrenar a Gatomon je je- le dice el pequeño digimon de color azul

-habla con ella y te veo en 30 minutos para iniciar el entrenamiento- le dice Davis con una sonrisa solo para molestar a su compañero

-gracias Davis- le contesta Davis mientras él y V-mon se alegan de los chicos

**Mientras con Kari y Gatomon**

-se siente bien ¿no lo crees?-le dice Kari a Gatomon

-si- le contesta su digimon felino

-solo que hay un problema este es mi territorio- dice una vos que les empieza a disparar a las chicas

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunta Kari

-con que ya llegaron hasta acá- dice Davis quien observaba al digimon que estaba atacando a Kari

-¿lo conoces Davis?- el pregunta Gatomon

-si- este le contesta el chico


	27. Chapter 27 Nefertimon X

Cap27

-¿quién es?- le pregunta Kari

-es… Chaosdramon uno de los que cuidan esta zona y está al servicio de Arkadimon- le contesta Davis quien no le quitaba la vista a dicho digimon

-¿es un enemigo?- le dice Kari

-si, bueno V-mon es hora de encargarnos-le contesta Davis mientras este saca su D-3

-no, Kari y yo nos encargaremos- le dice Gatomon a Davis

-está bien- le contesta el chico mientras guardaba su D-3

-Davis sabes que ella aun no puede digi-evolucionar en la forma X- le dice V-mon preocupado por Gatomon

-tranquilo Vee, no creo que sea tan difícil- le dice Davis para tranquilizar a su compañero

**Gatomon… Armor Digimons… a… Nefertimon **

_Piedra Roseta_

_Maldición de la Reina_

_Joyas del Nilo_

-ja eso es lo mejor que tienes- dice Chaosdramon burlándose de las chicas

-no puede ser… ¿qué hacemos?- dice Kari preocupada

-Davis tenemos que ayudarlas- dice V-mon tratando de sacarle el D-3 a Davis de la bolsa

-espera V-mon- quien hace un intento para que se calmara un poco

En eso Chaosdramon lanza su ataque "Gancho Destructor" pero es interceptado por Nefertimon

-¡Nooooo!- grita Kari

-V-Mon mira eso es el símbolo de la evolución X- dice Davis al ver una "X" en el pecho de Nefertimon

**Analizador Digimon:**

Nefertimon X es un Nefertimon afectado por el Anticuerpo X a diferencia de Nefertimon es más grande y casi todo su cuerpo está cubierto por oro, su casco de esfinge tiene 3 serpientes y su armadura se vuelve mucho más resistente. Sus ataques son Maldición de la Reina y el Rayo Gorgón

-wow Nefertimon pudo Evolucionar- dice Kari sorprendida

_Híper Cañones Infinitos_

-cuidado Nefertimon- le grita V-mon advirtiendo le del peligro

_Híper Cañones Infinitos_

_Rayo Gorgón, _y con ese ataque Chaosdramon se vuelve una estatua de piedra

-acabalo Nefertimon-le grita V-mon animándola

_Maldición de la Reina_

-lo lograron chicas- les dice Davis mientras les sonríe a ambas

- sí, gracias…- le dicen ambas pero en eso caen desmayadas

-creo que la Evolución X las dejo muy agotadas, llevémoslas al campamento V-mon

Mientras en el campamento Tai, Tk y Rei estaban preocupados porque Kari y Davis no habían regresado

- donde estarán- pregunta Tk quien estaba preocupado por Kari

-lo mismo quisiera saber-dice Rei molesta

-Miren hay vienen los 4- dice Patamon quien junto con los demás vieron como Davis y V-mon traían cargadas a Kari y a Gatomon

-Joe necesito un lugar donde dejarla le dice Davis al mayor de los elegidos

-ok pero que fue lo que paso- le pregunta Joe

-Kari y Gatomon lo lograron-le contesta V-mon

-te refieres a la evolución X-le dice Tai

-si- le contesta Davis

- y necesitan un descanso ya que la evolución las dejo muy cansadas- les dice V-mon

-de acuerdo, pasen por aquí- dice Joe quien les abre un pedazo de la tienda

-Nosotros entrenaremos mañana al amanecer descansen un poco- les dice Davis al entrar en la tienda

-está bien- le contesta los elegidos que iban a entrenar con el

Davis estaba un poco preocupado y decide entrar a la tienda donde habían dejado a Kari y a Gatomon

-¿Cómo sigue Joe?- le dice pregunta Davis a Joe

-bien, ¿estas preocupado por ella verdad?-le dice sora quien llega por las espaldas de ambos chicos

-que… claro que no Sora, además fue V-mon quien me dijo que viniera- le dice Davis quien se pone un poco nervioso

-ya veo… ¿y que hay con Rei?- le pregunta Sora

-Rei… ella… es solo una amiga- le contesta Davis quien estaba más rojo

- oh estas aquí- dice Tk quien ve a Davis y no le quita la vista

- si V-mon quería ver como estaba Gatomon pero yo le dije que me encargaría, pero mejor la dejo en tus manos y veo como esta Rei- le dice Davis quien cambia de tema

-un poco molesta por que estabas cargando a Kari- le dice Tk a Davis

-no era la única ¿verdad?-le pregunta Davis a Tk

-…-

-bueno me voy que descansen-le dice Davis mientras este se retira pero…

-Espera Davis…- le dice Tk haciendo que este se detenga

-Gracias por salvarnos contra los clones malignos de Arkadimon- le dice Tk

-como sea- le dice Davis mientras este solo levanta la mano para despedirse

- creo que esa es su forma de aceptar tu gratitud- dice Tai quien había entrado a ver como estaba su hermana


	28. Chapter 28 los celos de rei y la decicio

Cap28

-bueno es mejor dejarlas descansar-dice Joe quien se empieza a retirar

-si- le contestan Tai y Sora

-yo… me quiero quedar un poco más-les dice Tk mientras los demás se marchan dejándolo a él con Kari

-¡Davis!- dice Kari quien despierta de golpe en la noche

-me alegra que despertaras- le dice Tk a Kari con un tono serio

-oh Tk, ¿qué fue lo que paso?- le contesta mientras se agarra la cabeza

-te desmayaste y Davis fue quien te trajo cargada- le respondió Tk

-oh ya veo…-le dice Kari aun sobándose la cabeza

-Kari ¿estas… estas enamorada de él?- le pregunta Tk

-eso es asunto mío además… yo hable algo muy importante con ella… le dice Kari molesta

-¿con quién?- le dice Tk un poco confundido

-Yo le prometí a Rei que nosotras dejaríamos que el tomara la decisión-le contesta Kari quien recuerda la pequeña platica que tuvo con Rei

-Ya veo…- le contesta Tk quien se sienta a lado de ella

**Mientras con los Digimons**

-¿qué se siente Digi-evolucionar en la evolución X?-le pregunta Patamon algo ansioso

- pues… no solo aumenta tu tamaño sino que también tu poder se incrementa- le contesta Gatomon tratando de explicarle a su amigo

- ya veo…-le contesta el digimon volador un poco triste

-no te desanimes tal vez algún día lo puedas hacer recuerda que fuste el último en evolucionar en la etapa de campeón, así que no pierdas las esperanzas- le dice Gatomon tratando de consolar a su mejor amigo

-gracias Gatomon-le dice mientras le da una sonrisa

**Mientras tanto con elegidos**

-oye Ken ¿has visto a Rei?- le pregunta Davis al ex emperador

-no ¿Por qué?- le contesta un poco confundido

-por nada en especial…-le dice Davis quien para su sorpresa Rei estaba atrasito de él y muy molesta

-me estabas buscando Motomiya- le contesta un poco enojada (ya saben porque)

-sí, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo en privado-le dice Davis señalando hacia el bosque

- de qué crees que vayan a hablar esos dos-le dice Willis a Zero

-no lo sé- le contesta Zero un poco confundido

- Tai, tengo hambre- dice Agumon mientras que su panza gruñía con un Greymon

-si no hemos comido nada desde que llegamos aquí para entrenar-le dice Tai mientras se garra su estomago

-bueno lo mejor ser a que consigamos algo – sugiere Matt

- voy con ustedes- les dice Zero

-de cuerdo Zero, Gabumon por qué tú y los Agumons no nos acompañan- les dice Tai mientras se va con los chicos

- vamos detrás de ustedes- el contestan los Digimons

**Mientras con Davis**

- de que querías hablar-le dice Rei molesta

- ya tome una decisión-le contesta Davis muy serio

- lo sabía, lo sabía-dice Rei casi llorando

-¿que de qué demonios hablas?-le contesta Davis un poco confuso

- de que te quedaras con ella y no regresaras a España con migo y con Zero

-espera quien te dijo eso… ¿por qué yo no?

-era más que obvio y más ahora que la traías cargada

-si, la traía cargada pero no por que siga gustándome… sino porque estaba cansada

-entonces admites que aun te gusta

-claro que no… si tan solo supieras el esfuerzo que se necesita para alcanzar esa evolución lo entenderías

-si no es eso entonces cual fue tu decisión, si se puede saber

-tengo planeado regresar a España con ustedes…

Minutos después Tai, Matt, Zero y sus Digimons llegan un una numerosa cantidad de peces y después de preparados deciden ir a descansar ya que el entrenamiento para vencer a Arkadimon estaba por empezar


	29. Chapter 29 Black WarGreymon X

Cap29

En la mañana todos aún seguían dormidos hasta que…

-ya levántese es hora de entrenamiento

-ah, ah… achoo

-Davis no pudiste habernos levantados de otra forma

-no, levántese y despierten a los demás iré a ver como esta Kari y luego los veré para el entrenamiento

-bueno ahm… ¡esperen Davis dijo que iría a ver a Kari!

-si, por que Tai

-porque Tk se quedó ahí

-ya entiendo…

-bueno en lo que despiertan a las chisa yo iré a ver la pelea

-no lo creo

-ohum

-bueno vamos por los demás

**Mientras tanto con Kari**

-ahm…

-buenos días bella durmiente

-Davis cuando llegaste

-hace unos minutos ¿por qué?

- ¿Y Tk?

-no se no he visto ¿pensé que estaba aquí?

-no… y ¿viniste a algo?

-pues…

-Davis ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo…

-no veo a otro

-solo venía a decirle a Kari que…

-¿Qué?

-que se puede tomar el día ya que ella ya alcanzo la evolución X, eso es todo

**Con los elegidos**

-bueno ahora solo esperamos al entrenador

-sí, aunque tarda demasiado

-esperen un segundo…

-que pasa Tai

-si tú, Mimí y Matt entrenamos con Davis ¿Quién hará la comida?

-puedes dejarnos eso a nosotros hermano

-sí, yo he aprendido mucho de Davis

-y yo sé un poco

-si déjenos esto a nosotros

-no veo porque no

-y yo traje unas cosas de la tienda de mis papás

-ja tu cocinando Tk si no tuviera que entrenar a los chicos, me gustaría reírme un rato

-yo también

-bueno es hora… todos digievolucionen en la etapa Mega

-espera Davis nosotros no podemos

-lo sé por eso tú, Sora y Mimí evolucionaran a la etapa ultra

Agumon warp Digimons… a… War Greymon

Gabumon warp Digimons… a… Metal Garurumon

warp Digimons… a… Black War Greymon

-bien Magnamon diviértete con ellos hasta que alcancen al evolución

-entendido ¿y tu?

-Bueno vamos a ver como me va con 3 ultras, y chicos… no se contengan

Palmon ultra Digimons a… Lilimon

Piyomon ultra Digimons a… Garudamon

Tentomon ultra Digimons a… mega Kabuterimon

- bien aquí vamos…

**Con Magnamon X**

**_Fuerza Gaia_**

**_Aliento de Lobo Metálico_**

**_Fuerza Gea Oscura_**

-oh vamos chicos pueden hacer algo mejor que eso

-maldición no podemos rendirnos

- mi deseo es… pelar contra Digimons más fuertes y reparar parte de mis errores cometidos por eso… por eso… no voy a perdeeer

**Black War Greymon Digimons a… Black War Greymon X**

**Analizador****_ digimon:_** Black WarGreymon X es un Black WarGreymon afectado por el Anticuerpo X. Posee un par de propulsores en la espalda que le permiten moverse mucho más rápido. También incorpora unos dispositivos láser en los laterales de sus garras. Sus ataques son: Fuerza de Hades y Fuerza de Gea


	30. Chapter 30 X evolution

Cap30

-genial ya alcanzamos la evolución X

Fuerza de Hades

-War Greymon no podemos darnos por vencidos

-tienes razón Ta…aah

Analizador digimon:

WarGreymon X es un WarGreymon mutado por el Anticuerpo X. Sus ataques son: Fuerza Gea ZERO, Fuerza de Neptuno y Grey ZERO

**Fuerza Gea ZERO**

-vaya que los chicos progresan rápido, me pregunto como les estará yendo a los demás…

**Mientras tanto en el campamento**

-bien y por donde empezamos

-no lo se

-Rei que haces

-pues la comido conozco a Davis y cuándo regrese seguro y estará hambriento

-si eso es seguro Davis se come todo

-quiere que la ayude en algo señorita

- no Gaomon, pero gracias

-bueno entonces yo también te ayudare

-bien

-Willis y yo probaremos todo

-no lo creo Ud. Ayudarán a Ken y a Yolei

- oh si no que…

-ok, ok ayudaremos

-me pregunto cómo les estará yendo a los chicos con el entrenamiento

-tu sabes Kari

- no en realidad

- pero tú ya alcanzaste casi su nivel

-sí, pero no sé cómo lo hice

-bueno manos a la obra y menos platica

**Mientras con Davis**

-vamos chicos Tai y Zero ya alcanzaron su 50% a Ud. solo les un poco mas

-vamos a ver… Garudamon ve por el

-si Sora

-fallaste avesita

-Garudamooon

Garudamon Digimons a… X Garudamon

Garudamon X es un Garudamon que fue Modificado por el Anticuerpo X. A diferencia de Garudamon este posee un arma en su brazo derecho y tiene plumas en su cabeza, como un cacique. Sus ataques son Gran Espíritu, ala Sombra y Garra de Águila

-3/6 no está mal

-vamos Lillymon

-si estoy seguro de que podremos superar esta prueba

Analizador digimon:

Lillymon X es una Digimon Tipo Hada que fue afectada por el Anticuerpo X sus ataques son: Cañón de Flor, Enredadera de rayo solar y Brote Soporífero

-Genial Lillymon digi-evolucionaste y además te vez hermosa

-gracias Mimí

**Enredadera de rayo solar **

-bien eso nos deja con solo 2, chicas tomen un descanso

- qué pero y el entrenamiento

-no se preocupen, recuerden que esa evolución es muy cansada así que… es mejor que descansen

-Gracias Davis

-Vamos Izzy

-Si nosotros también podemos hacerlo

Analizador digimon:

Hércules Kabuterimon X es un Kabuterimon que fue modificado por el Anticuerpo X. A diferencia de su forma anterior, éste presenta un aspecto más humanizado. Sus ataques son: Giga Bláster y Revisión de Cuerno Destructor

**Giga Bláster**

- bien eso es todo Izzy dile a los demás que iré en cuanto haya terminado con El grupo de Magnamon

-entendido y… gracias por entrenarnos

**Mientras con Magnamon**

-bien chicos ambos tómense un descanso

-vamos Matt si Garurumon

-no nos daremos por vencidos y menos ahora

Metal Garurumon Digimons a… MetalGarurumon X

Analizador digimon:

Metal Garurumon X es un Metal Garurumon afectado por el Anticuerpo X.

Metal Garurumon X, a diferencia de Metal Garurumon, tiene la capacidad de caminar de pie, además de tener un gran parecido con WereGarurumon pero con una armadura de metal. Sus ataques son: Aliento de Lobo Metálico, Garuru Tomahawk y Disparo Garuru

**Aliento de Lobo Metálico**

-eso estuvo cerca Magnamon vamos con los demás

-si, Davis

-vienes Matt

-si


	31. Chapter 31 los recuerdos de V-mon

Cap31

Los primeros en llegar fueron Zero, Sora, Mimí e Izzy

-y Davis y mi hermano donde están- pregunta Kari

-Tai dijo que el esperaría a Matt y que luego vendrían para acá con Davis- le contesta Izzy

-bien entonces Willis sírveles un poco de comida- le dice Rei a Willis con un tono un poco mandón

-y tú también Tk- le dice Kari mientras le toca el hombro a su amigo

-y por qué nosotros- contestan ambos chicos

-fácil Yolei ya hiso su parte al igual que Ken-dice Rei

-y Rei y yo le subiremos a Davis y a Tai cuando lleguen-les contesta Kari

- a alguna obsesión

-no jefa- les contestan los chicos a Rei con cara de miedo

"¿jefa? Me gusta" dice Rei mientras caminaba

**Mientras los chicos caminaban Davis se detuvo un poco**

-¿Davis pasa algo?-le pregunta Tai a su amigo

-no chicos adelántense Ud. Yo iré más de rato

-ok pero no te tardes o Tai se acabara todo-le dice matt en forma de broma

-oye

-ja ja ja no se preocupen iré lo más pronto posible-le contesta Davis mientras se ríe un poco

-bueno nos vemos

-si

**Minutos después**

-los mandaste antes para seguir con el entrenamiento ¿verdad?- le pregunto V-mon a su compañero

-sí, pero también por otra razón- le contesta el chico

-¿Cuál?

-¿que hay entre Gatomon y tú?-le pregunta Davis a su compañero quien luego de eso se pone rojo

-¿ah… a que te refieres?- le pregunta el pequeño digimon azul quien estaba rojo de sus mejillas

-tú sabes bien

-ok pues fue hace tiempo... dice el digimon quien recuerda todo con detalle

**_Flashback_**

-ah que aburrido me pregunto si Davis vendrá algún día

*Toc, Toc, Toc *

"me pregunto si será Davis"

-¿V-mon estas en casa?

"esa voz es de Gatomon ¿pero qué hace aquí?"

-¿v-mon? Creo que no esta

-G…Gatomon espera- dice el digimon azul

-V-mon

-¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no me agrade tu compañía pero… ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-le pregunta V-mon

-uhm… pues…veras hable con Wormon porque tú no te habías aparecido y…

* * *

**_Flashback _**

-oigan chicos no se les hace un poco raro-dice el digimon felino al ver que v-mon no aparecia hace dias

-¿Qué?-pregunta armadillomon

-que se fuera V-mon y no nos haya dicho nada y ni siquiera sabemos dónde esta-dice Gatomon

-es cierto- le dice Patamon

-¿y tú qué opinas Wormon?-le pregunta hawkmon

-no sé- le contesta el digimon gusano

**Minutos más tarde**

-Gatomon puedo hablar contigo- le dice el digimon Gusano

-claro-le contesta el digimon felino

-no quise decir esto delante de los demás pero… ¿tú sabes porque V-mon digievoluciono en XV-mon?-le dice Wormon

-no fue por lo de Tortomon-le dijo mientras recordaba ese chistoso momento

-bueno si, pero había otra razón veras…

**Unos cuantos minutos después…**

-ya veo por eso quiso digi-evolucionar

-si, lo malo es que no sé dónde se encuentra- le dice Wormon

-no te preocupes "estoy segura que Gennai debe saberlo"

Al día siguiente Gatomon fue con Gennai quien le dijo don de encontrarlo

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

- ya veo fue Gennai quien te dijo dónde encontrarme-le dice el digimon Azul

-si

-lamento decirte que no sé dónde está Davis

-yo no vine porque los demás me mandaron a ver si sabias algo de él, yo vine por qué…

-¿Por qué?-dice V-mon algo confuso

-me agrada tenerte cerca de mi

-¿eh?-dice el digimon azul quien se su cara de Azul paso a roja

-que t… tu… me… gustas, además de que estoy muy agradecida contigo, nos has sacado de las situaciones más difíciles y después de lo que me dijo Wormon supe que tú estabas enamorado de mi pero con tantos enemigos nunca me di tiempo para tener a alguien como tú...

-ehm… yo…

-que dije algo malo-dice un poco triste

-no, solo que no lo esperaba- dice V-mon quien abraza a Gatomon

**_Fin del Flashback_**


	32. Chapter 32 un viaje hacia las ruinas

Cap32

-y tu

-¿y yo que?

-no te hagas me refiero a Kari y a Rei

-uhm… bueno veras… aún no se

-¿cómo?

-no es para que te sorprendas, Rei es linda y todo pero aún no sabe mucho del digi-mundo por eso entreno a Zero para que algún día él se convierta en el líder de los elegidos aunque…

-tienes pensado en alguien mas

-si

-en quien

-Tk

-¡queeee! Pero si tú dijiste que no te caía bien

-lo sé pero creo que he cambiado de parecer con respecto a el

-ya veo… y ¿Qué hay de Kari?

-uhm… bueno… no hay nada es solo una amiga y eso es todo

-¿seguro?

-pues… si ¿Por qué tu sabes algo?

-si

**_Flashback_**

-V-mon

-si, que pasa Gatomon

-los chicos han estado preocupados por Davis, en especial Kari

-wow eso no me lo esperaba

-¿tu sabes algo?

-no, lo siento

-bueno, me alegra no haberles dicho a los demás donde te encontrabas

-¿por qué?

-porque así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo

-ja…uhm… gracias

**_Fin del flashback _**

-oh ya veo… pues no sé si regresaré o no pero mientras eso pasa protegeré a Rei y a Kari con todas mis fuerzas

-ok pero podríamos ir a comer algo tengo un poco de hambre

-ja ja ja. Si, vamos

Davis y V-mon logran llegar al campamento

-chicos tienen hambre- les dice Kari

-si… un poco- le contesta Davis cosa que no le cayó muy bien a Rei

-Davis… yo…uhm… yo te hice esto- le dice la pelirroja quien tenía sus mejillas coloradas mientras le entrega un paquete al chico

-uhm… gracias

-y… ¿ahora qué Davis?-le pregunta Tk

-bueno…

-Davis tal vez encontremos alguna respuesta si vamos a las ruinas

-cierto V-mon, pero… necesitamos algo para guardar la información de esas ruinas

-y si voy contigo y tomamos unas fotos- le dice Kari

-eso es una buena idea Kari- le contesta Davis

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?- dice Zero emocionado

-no lo creo

-¿eh? porque no Davis

-fácil, Zero quiero que te encargues del entrenamiento en esta ocasión

-pero… pero…

-nada de peros y as lo que digo

-ok

-bien entonces nosotros Cody y yo iremos con ustedes-les dice Tk a los chicos

-hagan lo que quieran pero si un digimon como Darkmon y Chaosdramon aparecen será su responsabilidad

-bien pero quien se quedara en caso de que algo suceda en el campamento-le dice Ken a Davis

-no te preocupes Ken, Willis, Rei y los demás se quedaran en caso de que algo suceda. Bueno es hora de irnos

Los chicos empiezan a camina algunos no se dan cuenta de que alguien venia tras ellos

-bien tomemos un descanso comamos algo y luego seguiremos ya que a partir de ahora entraremos a territorio enemigo-les comenta Davis a sus compañeros

-bien

-ya puedes salir Rei, de seguro tú y Gaomon tiene hambre

-¿Rei?-dicen todos muy extrañados al ver a la pelirroja

-¿pero Rei que haces aquí?- le pregunto Kari

-bueno… uhm…

-lo que pasa es que la señorita Saiba me dijo que los siguiera en caso de una emergencia, podríamos aparecer para salvarlos-dice el perro digimon

-¡Gaomon!-dice Rei avergonzada

-pues ya estás aquí vamos a comer ya que faltan dos días para llegar a las ruinas-le dice Davis quien opta por no ver a su amiga

-¿es en serio?-le pregunta Cody

-si así que mejor hagamos lo necesario y luego nos iremos

-Cody ¿nos ayudas un poco con esto?- le preguntan las chicas a Cody

-si vamos Armadillomon

-de acuerdo Cody apurémonos para comer un poco- dice el digimon con apariencia animal. Mientras tanto con los enemigo

**Base De Arkadimon **

-me mandó llamar maestro Arkadimon- dice Ryu

-si, Chaosdramon fallo y tengo otro plan en mente

-¿Cuál es si se puede saber?- le pregunta el chico

-has escuchado la frase humana divide y vencerás

-si, pero… oh ya veo-dice el chico mientras se ríe con el digimon oscuro

**Mientras en el campamento**

-bueno nosotros iremos por leña y la comida-dice Davis mientras él se va a buscar comida y lo demás con Tk pero son seguidos muy de lejos por Kari

-está bien Cody y yo nos encargaremos de hacerla cuando la traigan-le dice Rei a Davis. Los chicos se adentran al bosque cuando… son atacados por un en jambre de flymons

-chicos digi-evolución

V-mon Armor Digimons a…. Raidramon

Patamon Armor Digimons a… Pegasusmon

Gatomon Armor Digimons a… Nefertimon

-bien ahora la evolución X- dice Kari quien es interrumpida por Davis

-no lo hagas esa digi-evolución gasta el 50% de energía del digimon

-de acuerdo

**_Aguijón Mortal_**

-cuidado Kari…

-Gracias Davis… Davis…Davis

-creo que fue mucho aún que solo lo haya rozado- dice Tk al ver la herida en el brazo de él chico

-creo que es mejor una retirada, Kari pon a Davis en mi espalda-le dice Raidramon a la elegida de la luz

-si-dice Kari quien sube a Davis en la espalda del digimon del rayo y van a buscar un lugar donde él pueda descansar

-miren haya hay una cueva –les dice Pegasusmon

-si ya la veo-le contesta Kari

-veamos si podemos poner a Davis ahí mientras buscamos la comida y algunas plantas medicinales- le sugiere Tk a su amiga

-si-ella le contesta. Minutos des pues de su aterrizaje ellos dejan a Davis en una roca mientras Tk iba por algo de comida, mientras Rei y Cody iban por algo para sanar las heridas de su amigo

-chicos creen que podían hacer guardia

-claro Kari déjanoslo a nosotros- le dice Gatomon

-si, mientras porque no le sacas el Veneno- le dice V-mon

-ok-dice Kari mientras que los dos Digimons salen fuera de la cueva

-bien nosotros vamos por algunas medicina y vendajes- le dice V-mon a Gatomon

-pero no íbamos a hacer guardia

-si, por eso no debemos tardarnos "estoy seguro de que esto fue obra de Ryu"-dice V-mon quien luego pensó en quien podría estar bajo el ataque con eso ambos Digimons se van a buscar algo para tratar las heridas de Davis

**Mientras que en la cueva**

-bien voy a sacarle el veneno uhm… creo que, si fue en este lugar- dijo Kari quien le quita el chaleco a Davis para poder succionar el veneno del agujón de Flaymon

**Minutos más tarde…**

-chicos ya…- contestan ambos Digimons quienes ven que Kari esta va dándole un beso a Davis

-que… que fue lo que paso-dice Davis al percatarse de lo ocurrido

-vaya Davis o tenías u seño muy bueno o de plano ni cuenta te diste de que Kari te dio un beso-dice V-mon riendo

-si pensé que solo le quitarías el veneno Kari- dice Gatomon riéndose de su compañera después del momento de pasar vergüenza ambos chicos decidieron no verse las caras por un rato o Tk y los demás sospecharían algo


End file.
